Temporada das Flores
by Bripe
Summary: House e Cuddy tentam viver separados, mas o sentimento que os une ainda é forte demais. As estações passam e o amor continua.
1. VERÃO

Uma venda em seus olhos a impedia de ver para onde estava indo, mas isso não importava, ela estava com ele. Mãos entrelaçadas a levavam para uma surpresa, a segunda do dia.

House estava ansioso enquanto caminhava pela areia, tinha a bengala em uma das mãos e seu maior presente em outra.

A brisa que vinha do mar balançava o vestido dela, ele respirou fundo e sorriu.

**VERÃO**

_Pelas ruas, flores e amigos me encontram vestindo o meu melhor sorriso._

O dia amanheceu quente como de costume, ondas tubulares e ventos fortes agitavam o mar de Oahu. Eram quase 6 horas da manhã quando Keoni acordou e pegou sua prancha para fazer exercícios.

Keoni gostava de surfar logo cedo, quando a praia ainda não estava cheia de turistas, isso lhe dava a sensação de que ela pertencia apenas à ele. Ele foi criado nessa praia desde pequeno, seu pai o ensinou a surfar quando tinha apenas 4 anos, ele era o melhor surfista que os campeonatos do Havaí já haviam conhecido, era uma pena que tivesse morrido tão cedo. Depois de 16 anos, o surf era a maior herança que tinha deixado para Keoni.

Ele trabalhava em uma loja de pranchas de surf para ajudar sua mãe e seus irmãos, mas sempre sonhou em ir para a cidade estudar, tinha terminado o ensino médio e há dois anos guardava dinheiro para sua faculdade, sua mãe ganhava pouco e eles ainda não tinham o suficiente.

O mar estava mais agitado que o normal, mas ele nunca se intimidava com ele, quanto maior fosse a onda, maior era o seu prazer em dançar por ela. Keoni subiu em sua prancha, nadou o mais longe possível e esperou.

Os ventos trouxeram a onda perfeira e ele começou a dropar por ela, já estava quase no final quando sentiu um desconforto e uma falta de ar. Ele desmaiou e bateu as costas com força em alguns corais, machucando o ombro.

Alguns surfistas estavam na praia e correram para salvá-lo, ele estava inconsciente e tinha água em seus pulmões. Quando chegou na areia, fizeram a ressucitação e ele voltou a respirar, mas ainda estava muito fraco.

Ezera, um dos surfistas que tinha salvado Keoni, saiu o mais rápido que conseguiu para trazer o médico.

Ele estava dormindo quando Ezera bateu em sua porta. Sua casa ficava em um canto distante da praia, mas tinha uma vista linda.

Ele gostava de dormir com o barulho do mar e de acorda sentindo sua brisa. Os habitantes da praia de Oahu o admiravam como se ele fosse um super-herói, todos podiam contra com ele para diagnosticar e tratar suas doenças, ele não cobrava nada. Sua renda vinha de um pequeno hospital em que trabalhava durante o dia, como chefe do Pronto Socorro. Seus maiores casos eram fraturas e intoxicação por alimento, mas ele estava feliz, dentro do possível.

Se levantou um pouco tonto porque tinha passado mal na noite anterior, graças a quantidade exagerada de ostras que havia comido, pegou sua bengala e caminhou até a porta.

"Doutor House, desculpa te chamar tão cedo, mas aconteceu um acidente na praia. Nós conseguimos salvá-lo do afogamento, mas ele está muito fraco."

House trocou de roupa rapidamente e seguiu Ezera.

Keoni foi mandado para o hospital onde House trabalhava, ele tinha perdido muito sangue com o machucado em seu ombro, os enfermeiros deram alguns pontos e enfaixaram seu braço deixando-o imobilizado. House chegou no momento em que ele estava recebendo remédios para dor.

"Vicodin? Acho que é muito forte pra ele."

Ele pegou o prontuário do médico que estava com Keoni e disse que iria cuidar dele.

"Eu cuido desse caso, pode voltar ao Pronto Socorro."

O médico foi embora e House começou a ler o histórico médico de Keoni.

"Aconteceu alguma coisa antes de você se desequilibrar e cair da prancha?"

"Eu senti um mal estar, fiquei sem ar e desmaiei. Eu nunca iria cair se não fosse por isso."

"Você já sentiu isso alguma outra vez? Está com febre ou tosse?"

"Eu… Eu tive um pouco de febre essa semana sim e senti algumas dores no tórax."

"Quebrou algum osso recentemente?"

"Sim, mas foi a minha perna, o que isso tem a ver?"

"Embolia Pulmonar, é provavelmente o que aconteceu com você. Acredito que tenha sido uma fratura exposta, então a gordura passou pela corrente sanguínea e chegou nos seus pulmões, isso fez com que você sentisse a falta de ar, o desmaio… Vamos fazer alguns testes e aí você poderá receber o medicamento."

"Você tem certeza que é isso?"

"Tenho, pode ficar tranquilo."

"Mas então você não pode me dar os remédios agora sem fazer o teste?"

House deu uma pequena risada.

"Eu costumava fazer isso, mas como estou querendo andar na linha, vou seguir o protocolo."

Keoni passou por alguns testes e recebeu o remédio assim que a Embolia Pulmonar se confirmou. House pegou mais alguns casos aquele dia e foi embora ao entardecer.

Durante o caminho de volta pensou no quanto sua vida tinha mudado nos últimos meses. Ele tinha seguido em frente e mudado radicalmente a forma de ver a vida. Mantinha ainda a curiosidade em casos difíceis mas não necessitava mais deles, estava tentando uma vida simples, sem preocupações e dor. Gostava dessa nova vida, desse novo House. Às vezes tinha vontade de explodir o Pronto Socorro e chamar todo mundo de idiota, mas ele se segurava, as pessoas ali não tinham nada na vida e precisavam da ajuda dele.

Era bom se sentir querido, seu coração estava tão machucado que sentir o carinho das pessoas estava lhe transformando em uma pessoa melhor. Eles não mereciam o House de antigamente, mereciam alguém que tivesse o mínimo de respeito.

Ele caminhou pela praia e chegou em sua casa a tempo de assistir o pôr-do-sol. Pegou uma cerveja na geladeira e se sentou em uma cadeira de balanço que ficava em sua varanda.

House gostava de descansar olhando o mar. Era quase uma terapia, de vez enquando se sentava com seu violão e tocava algumas músicas. Ele era uma pessoa solitária, mais do que jamais fora. Tinha seu vídeo game portátil, assistia sua novela, entrava na internet de vez enquando, mas sentia falta de ter alguém para conversar. Wilson costumava passar os finais de semana lá, mas às vezes tinha algum compromisso e não conseguia aparecer.

Quando se sentia muito sozinho ele saía para passear em algum quiosque ou ia em alguma festa. Nessa época do ano era difícil ter um dia em que não acontecesse um luau, a praia ficava cheia de gente e a música rolava até tarde.

House conseguia ouvir de sua casa tudo que acontecia na praia, em algumas horas a festa de inauguração do torneio de surf iria começar. Ele decidiu comer alguma coisa e passar por lá para se distrair.

Cuddy já estava indo embora quando encontrou Foreman e sua equipe. Ele estava comandando bem o Departamento de Diagnósticos, os casos demoravam mais para serem resolvidos e algumas pessoas morriam por isso, mas estavam salvando duas pessoas por mês, o que já era um grande avanço.

Falar o nome de House era proibido no hospital e em qualquer conversa pessoal com Cuddy, ela agia como se não o tivesse conhecido, mas seu coração a traía diversas vezes.

Cuddy estava namorando com Jerry, o amigo bancário de sua irmã, eles tinham saído algumas vezes depois do show que House tinha feito em sua casa e ela decidiu logo começar um relacionamento. Sua cabeça e seu coração gritavam por House e ela precisava de alguma coisa para se distrair e tentar esquecer.

Ficou brava com ele durante um mês, mas quando viu que ele não dava notícias percebeu que queria vê-lo de novo.

Cuddy queria ouvir um pedido de desculpas e queria perdoá-lo, mas o tempo passou e ele não apareceu. Ela guardava esse desejo a sete chaves no fundo de seu coração.

Qualquer pessoa que convivesse com ela acreditaria que ela tinha seguido em frente, mas o que ela tinha era apenas um novo namorado, uma nova casa e uma habilidade incrível de mudar de pensamento quando ele vinha em sua mente.

* * *

><p>House passeava pela praia quando encontrou Keoni sentado próximo ao mar, ele estava com uma aparência melhor e sorriu a o ver House se aproximando e sentando-se do seu lado.<p>

"Se sente melhor?"

"Sim, obrigado."

"Você…Mora aqui há muito tempo?"

House não sabia como começar uma conversa amigável, estava tentando ser o mais gentil e atencioso possível, precisava de alguém para conversar, mesmo que esse alguém tivesse vinte anos.

"Eu nasci aqui. Meu pai era surfista e veio pra cá com minha mãe quando ela engravidou. Agora eu vivo com ela e meus irmãos."

"Você surfa também?"

"Surfo. Aprendi com ele. Vou participar do campeonato, espero que meu braço melhore logo, preciso conseguir o dinheiro do prêmio."

"Já sabe o que fazer com ele?"

"Eu estou guardando pra faculdade. Agora falta bem pouco."

"Faculdade do quê?"

Keoni sorriu pra ele.

"Medicina."

"Huumm, Medicina é um caminho sem volta. Já sabe a especialidade?"

"Não tenho certeza ainda, mas minha área preferida é o Sistema Endócrino. Sabe? Hormônios, obesidade, diabete.."

House se perdeu em seus pensamentos por alguns segundos e continuou a conversa um pouco mexido.

"Está tudo bem?"

"Não é que.. eu lembrei de uma… Lembrei da minha ex chefe. Ela era endocrinologista."

Keoni percebeu a mudança na expressão dele, House pareceu melancólico de repente.

"E por que lembrar dela mexeu tanto com você?"

House deu um pequeno suspiro e um sorriso desconcertado.

"Não imaginei que fosse. É só a especialidade dela, eu não tinha que ter lembrado… Estava indo tão bem."

"Às vezes a gente não consegue controlar os pensamentos."

"Sabe o que é pior?"

House se virou pra ele e começou a despejar todos os medos, decepções e sofrimento.

"…Eu.. Eu preciso falar. Não posso guardar essas coisas que dá câncer, já guardei por tempo demais..."

Ele estava se abrindo para alguém que nem conhecia e não sabia exatamente o por quê. Talvez ele tivesse gostado do menino ou precisava desabafar antes de juntar os sentimentos novamente e ter outra explosão.

"O pior é que ela me disse que eu não precisava mudar e depois terminou comigo por continuar o mesmo de sempre. Não faz sentido. Ela me machucou profundamente e depois estava feliz, fazendo um almoço, de casalzinho."

House tinha ficado incrivelmente irritado com aquela situação. Enquanto ele sofria e tentava juntar forças para se desligar da última parte que representava o que tiveram, ela estava feliz.

"Eu estava destruído e ela estava bem, não era certo, sabe? Então eu.. Destruí a casa dela."

"Você o quê?"

Keoni estava tentando entender, a história parecia mais complicada do que ele imaginou que pudesse ser.

"Eu me libertei. Foi bom, eu saí de lá bem mais leve. Ela não me amava o suficiente, eu entendi e estou bem agora."

"Até você se lembrar dela de novo?"

"Fazia meses que eu não me lembrava dela. Isso foi uma besteira, não vai acontecer de novo."

"E você veio pra cá por causa disso? Ta melhor assim?"

"Estou. Eu..mudei. Digo, eu me adaptei. A minha essência continua a mesma, mas se eu não desse um rumo na minha vida era capaz de me matar. Deus.. Eu fiz tanta besteira por causa dela."

"Você quer falar mais sobre isso?"

"Não. Claro que não, só falei por falar e pra não guardar mais rancor. Estou tentando viver livre de sentimentos ruins. Sou quase um cara agradável agora."

"Tudo bem. Estarei aqui quando quiser não falar dela."

"Obrigado e.. Desculpa, é que eu me sinto tão sozinho aqui. Mas me fala de você. Já me abri demais pra alguém que eu não conheço, você precisa me dar alguma história em troca."

Keoni estava gostando da conversa, ainda não tinha entendido exatamente o problema deles, mas iria descobrir aos poucos.

Cuddy estava no estacionamento quando recebeu uma mensagem falando sobre sua paciente, ela tinha piorado e estava indo para cirurgia.

Ela pediu para Marina passar a noite com Rachel porque ficaria de plantão, depois avisou Jerry, desmarcando o jantar que teriam. Ele ficou um pouco chateado porque já estava com saudades dela, mas ela não sentiu nada demais. Ela nunca sentia falta dele porque ele não dava espaço, algumas vezes isso fazia bem ao ego dela, mas na maior parte do tempo ela se incomodava.

A operação de Juliet foi assistida por Cuddy, até ela ter certeza de que tudo correu bem. Quando ela foi pro quarto, Cuddy ficou cuidando de seus remédios pós-operatórios.

A operação tinha sido realizada com sucesso e Juliet estava bem, mas tinha um semblante um pouco chateado.

"Aconteceu alguma coisa, querida?"

"O meu namorado.. Fugiu quando soube da cirurgia e até agora não voltou."

Cuddy sabia o que ela estava sentindo, decepção e talvez medo, mas mesmo assim tentou animá-la um pouquinho.

"Tenho certeza que ele está preocupado com você. Ele deve aparecer logo."

"Às vezes eu fico triste, sabe?"

"Eu sei querida. Nessas horas tudo que queremos é ter certeza e não apenas esperar que a pessoa que amamos esteja do nosso lado. Isso machuca bastante."

"É…"

Juliet deu um longo suspiro enquanto Cuddy passava a mão em seu braço para reconfortá-la.

"…Mas eu entendo."

"Como?"

Cuddy ficou surpresa por ela entender a ausência do namorado.

"Eu entendo ele não estar aqui."

"Você não acha que ele deveria estar?"

Ela se sentou na cama de Juliet para conversar com ela.

"Sabe aquela história? O príncipe salva a princesa e vivem felizes para sempre? Eu sou o príncipe da nossa história, por mais que desejasse ser a princesa. Mas a gente não escolhe quem ama, né? O Lucke se faz de forte, mas é frágil demais por dentro. Eu queria que ele ficasse perto, mas prefiro que ele fique bem. Se ele estivesse aqui na hora da cirurgia ia se desesperar e fazer alguma besteira."

"Mas você está chateada por ele não estar aqui."

"Eu fico chateada, mas então ele aparece e ilumina o meu dia."

"Você não se importa em ficar triste? Isso vai acontecer sempre."

Juliet olhou dentro dos olhos de Cuddy, um olhar calmo e sincero.

"Eu já me importei. Já tentei procurar outra pessoa mas cheguei à conclusão de que a vida não tem graça sem um pouco de drama…"

As duas sorriram e Juliet continuou.

"…Na verdade eu ficaria pior se ele não existisse na minha vida."

"Você ainda é nova Juliet, tem muito tempo pela frente."

"Eu sei. Mas eu sinto como se ele fosse feito pra mim. É um sofrimento gostoso, digo, eu me sinto viva, sabe?"

"Não sabia que você era masoquista."

Cuddy piscou para ela e Juliet riu da brincadeira.

"Eu só sou uma menina apaixonada."

"Espera, fala mais alto que eu não ouvi."

Lucke estava na porta do quarto de Juliet, segurando um buquê de lírios brancos.

"Demorei demais?"

Juliet sorriu.

"Demorou o suficiente pra eu lamentar a sua ausência com a doutora Cuddy. Ela já deve até ter se cansado de me escutar."

Lucke se aproximou dela e lhe deu um beijo na bochecha.

"Eu demoro, mas eu venho. Eu sempre venho."

Ele fez uma careta, entregou as flores e se apresentou para Cuddy.

"Bom, eu vou deixar vocês sozinhos um pouquinho, mas volto logo para te monitorar."

"Deu tudo certo na cirurgia?"

Lucke viu que ela estava bem, mas ainda estava preocupado.

"Não se preocupe, está tudo bem com ela."

Cuddy saiu do quarto e os observou durante um tempo pelo corredor, era estranho, mas ela sentiu um pouquinho de inveja da cena.

_"Sério mesmo que eu estou com inveja de sofrer?"_

A presença de Lucke tinha deixado Juliet radiante. Cuddy sentia falta de se sentir assim e pensava que às vezes era melhor sofrer por amor do que nunca amar alguém. O único problema era sua felicidade andar tão junto com sua dor e estarem presas em um corpo tão longe dali.

House estava gostavando de ouvir a história de Keoni, principalmente as fofocas sobre as pessoas que moravam ali, mas já estava tarde e ele decidiu voltar pra casa. Se despediu dele e prometeu assistí-lo na competição de surf. Seria bom, ele iria se distrair.

Enquanto caminhava de volta pra casa reparou que era noite de lua cheia, a lua estava linda, imensa. Ele foi andando próximo ao mar, molhando seus pés e pensando em Cuddy. Ela adorava lua cheia. Adorava também praia, mar e provavelmente teria se interessado na história de Keoni.

_"Damn…Eu estava indo tão bem. Três meses jogados no lixo por uma especialidade."_

Pensar em Cuddy era como regredir a um tratamento de desintoxicação. Ele tinha que viver um dia após o outro tomando o máximo de cuidado para não pensar nela e se manter mentalmente são por causa disso.

_"E de repente eu estou pensando nela graças a um surfista. Eu não mereço isso. Conversar com Wilson era mais seguro."_

Ele permaneceu resmungando até chegar em casa e adormecer, morrendo de medo de sonhar com ela.

Cuddy estava voltando para dar mais um remédio à Juliet quando encontrou Lucke saindo do quarto. Ele ia passar na cantina para comer alguma coisa antes que ela fechasse, já estava tarde e ele passaria a noite com ela.

"Hey, Doutora Cuddy, ela já adormeceu. Eu vou comprar alguma coisa e já volto."

"Claro, sem problemas eu só vou dar mais alguns remédios pra ela."

Lucke agradeceu e já ia saindo quando Cuddy o chamou de volta.

"Lucke… Espera. Eu preciso te perguntar uma coisa."

Lucke se aproximou dela e esperou sua pergunta. Ela deu um longo suspiro e pensou em como poderia perguntar.

"É…"

"Sim?"

"Escuta…É…Uma curiosidade minha na verdade."

"Pode perguntar, doutora, não tem problema."

"Por que você não… fica com ela nas cirurgias?"

Lucke sorriu e respirou fundo.

"Ela reclamou pra você?"

"Não, na verdade, não, mas…"

"Eu tenho medo."

Ele cortou Cuddy e começou a explicar o medo que sentia em perdê-la.

"Eu conheço a Juliet desde quando éramos pequenos, Ela é a mulher mais incrível que eu já conheci. Eu sei que não posso ser tão dependente, mas eu preciso dela, morro de medo só de pensar em perdê-la. Quando ela ficou doente eu quase perdi meu eixo…Não suporto vê-la sofrer, dói mais em mim do que nela."

"Mas você não acha que ela fica chateada em não te ter aqui?"

"Ela fica, eu sei. Eu tento mudar, não é fácil, mas um dia eu vou chegar a ser o homem perfeito pra ela…."

Cuddy percebeu o quanto ele fora sincero, esse medo não era culpa dele.

".. E ela sabe que eu sempre estou com ela. Quando é amor a gente sente, mesmo de longe."

Cuddy deu um pequeno sorriso e concordou com ele. Lucke se despediu e foi para a cantina, deixando-a sozinha com seus pensamentos.

_"Quando é amor a gente sente, mesmo de longe."_

Sentiu uma dor tão profunda em seu coração quando pensou nele. Será que ele ainda pensava nela?


	2. Sol, mar e surpresas

House acordou no dia seguinte com um pedido em sua porta. Os moradores de Oahu queriam que ele fosse o médico encarregado do torneio. Ele ficaria livre do hospital por vinte dias, apenas deveria assistir e ajudar se algum acidente acontecesse. Ter o nome de um médico tão conceituado era um bom marketing para a competição.

Ele gostou da proposta e aceitou, desde que pudesse ser o responsável por Keoni. House queria ajudar o garoto a ganhar aquele dinheiro.

A competição começou e em uma semana Keoni estava pronto para subir na prancha. House tinha tirado os pontos e estava ajudando na fisioterapia.

"Preparado, criança?"

"Preparado. São só três ondas e já estou nas oitavas de final."

"Boa Sorte."

Keoni foi anunciado e correu para o mar, arrasando todos os concorrentes com suas manobras perfeitas.

Lucke estava trazendo uma cesta de café da manhã quando Cuddy entrou no quarto para dar alta à Juliet.

"Você acha muito exagerado? É pra comemorar a volta dela pra casa."

Cuddy achava lindo o jeito que Lucke a tratava.

"Não é exagerado, não, é perfeito."

Lucke deixou ao lado da cama de Juliet e deu um beijo em seu rosto desejando um bom dia.

Juliet estava feliz em poder voltar pra casa.

"Preparada, mocinha? Depois do almoço você estará livre de mim e do hospital."

Juliet respirou aliviada.

"Não me leve a mal, mas eu não vejo a hora, doutora Cuddy."

Lucke estava radiante, sorrindo como uma criança ao abrir um presente de Natal, nada aquele dia seria capaz de estragar seu bom-humor.

"Eu vou pra casa agora porque preciso ajeitar algumas coisas, mas voltou pra te buscar, ok? Não vá embora sem mim."

Juliet concordou sem reclamar e sorriu quando ele deu um beijo em sua testa antes de ir embora.

"Parece uma criança."

Cuddy sorriu para ela.

"Foi exatamente o que eu pensei."

As duas ficaram conversando por um tempo, Cuddy estava interessada no relacionamento dela com Lucke, achava bonito essa cumplicidade e o quanto ela conseguia entendê-lo.

"Você já viveu alguma coisa parecida?"

"Como?"

Cuddy estranhou a pergunta.

"Aquele dia quando você me disse sobre ter certeza que a pessoa que a gente ama vai estar lá quando a gente precisar…"

Cuddy ficou desconcertada com a pergunta, mas foi sincera com ela.

"Já. Eu amo uma pessoa um pouco complicada."

Eu _amo_. Ela não percebeu que tinha falado no presente.

"Hey doutora."

Jerry estava na porta do quarto de Juliet.

"Me falaram que você estava aqui, passei pra dar um beijo."

Cuddy ficou envergonhada com a presença dele e se levantou, pedindo delicadamente que ele fosse embora sem que Juliet pudesse ouvir a conversa.

"Oi querido. Eu… Eu estou com uma paciente, estou um pouco ocupada. Nos vemos à noite, tudo bem?"

"Claro, amor."

Ele se aproximou e lhe deu um selinho.

Cuddy fechou a porta do quarto para não ser incomodada novamente e voltou a se sentar na cama de Juliet.

"Onde estávamos?"

"Falando do seu namorado."

Cuddy ficou com as bochechas coradas.

"Ah… Ele não sabia que eu estava ocupada, não vai mais entrar aqui."

Juliet achou graça do nervosimos de Cuddy.

"Mas não era dele que nós estávamos falando, era?"

Cuddy sorriu, deu um longo suspiro e decidiu se abrir com ela.

"Ficou muito óbvio?"

"Muito. Desculpa ser sincera, mas muito."

"É… Eu gosto dele, sabe? Ele é gentil, educado, carinhoso.."

"Mas não é o homem complicado."

"Não."

Juliet segurou nas mãos dela.

"O que ele fez pra você?"

"Na verdade foi o que eu fiz pra ele. Não agi como você."

"Você se arrepende disso?"

"Depois de conhecer você e o Lucke, sim."

"Vai tentar de novo?"

Cuddy respirou fundo.

"Não.. Já é tarde."

"Que pena..."

"Quem sabe em uma outra vida?"

Cuddy assinou sua alta e deu um forte abraço nela.

"Tenho que voltar pra administração. Desejo todo amor do mundo pra vocês."

"Obrigada."

Cuddy estava abrindo a porta do quarto de Juliet quando ela decidiu lhe dar um último conselho:

"Hey... Nós não sabemos se existe outra vida."

Os juízes da competição estavam impressionados com Keoni, ele era, de longe, o melhor competidor ali.

House estava orgulhoso com seu desempenho, o menino era realmente bom, ganhar aquele prêmio seria fácil.

Em poucas semanas ele já estava na final, se preparando para o último duelo.

A competição foi bem difícil e acirrada, mas ele conseguiu chegar ao primeiro lugar com dez pontos à frente. Quando subiu ao podium para receber o prêmio, dezenas de equipes de tv foram entrevistá-lo.

Ele estava imensamente feliz e agradeceu o tempo todo o apoio do doutor House.

Cuddy estava em casa, preparando o jantar com Jerry quando viu que Rachel ainda estava vendo televisão.

"Você está assinto o que, hein pequena? O jantar está quase pronto…"

Rachel nem prestou atenção nela, não conseguia tirar os olhos daquele mar imenso.

"O que é isso? Um programa de surf? Você gosta de piratas e agora gosta de surfistas, é?"

Ela fazia cócegas na barriga de Rachel enquanto brincava com ela.

"House."

Rachel tentava falar enquanto ria com Cuddy fazendo cócegas.

"House? Foi ele que te mostrou esse programa?"

Rachel mexia com a cabeça dizendo que não e apontava para a tv. Cuddy percebeu que aquele programa não era sobre surf, era apenas uma reportagem de um campeonato.

Mas o que isso tinha a ver com House?

Ela parou para prestar atenção e seu coração quase pulou quando ouviu a repórter falar seu nome.

_Gregory House, um dos médicos mais conceituados do país assistiu a todo o campeonato, chefiando a equipe médica que cuidou dos competidores. Ele está morando em Oahu há alguns meses e tem feito um trabalho de caridade para a população…_

Cuddy aumentou o volume da televisão com medo de ter entendido alguma coisa errada. House e caridade não eram palavras que combinavam na mesma frase, da mesma forma que House e Havaí.

_Keoni, o campeão do torneio, foi também um dos competidores tratados pelo doutor House._

_"Ele tem me ajudado bastante, é um grande médico e uma grande pessoa."_

Jerry chegou na sala e chamou Cuddy para jantar. Ela estava vendo a reportagem quase sem reação.

O que ele estava fazendo ali? Era impossível ele ter mudado tão de repente.

Ela desligou a televisão assim que Jerry se aproximou, e pegou Rachel no colo, completamente balançada por saber notícias dele depois de tanto tempo.


	3. OUTONO

**OUTONO**

_Eu passei um tempo andando no escuro, procurando não achar as respostas. _

Nem o frio do Outono foi capaz de diminuir o sol quente em Oahu. Wilson estava visitando House em um final de semana e aproveitou para relaxar um pouco, ligou para o hospital e pediu que desmarcassem todas as consultas que teria na segunda-feira, se dando ao luxo de adiar sua volta em um dia.

House estava feliz que ele estava lá, ele não tinha conseguido visitá-lo nas últimas duas semanas e Keoni estava ocupado se preparando para ir à Universidade, o que deixava House sem ter com quem conversar.

Keoni tinha sido admitido em Princeton e estava se mudando para Nova Jersey com uma pequena ajuda de House. O dinheiro do campeonato foi mais do que suficiente para sua mudança e ainda sobrou um pouco para sua mãe e seus irmãos. Eles estavam imensamente felizes pelo sonho de Keoni estar finalmente se realizando.

Fizeram uma linda festa de despedida na praia e House compareceu acompanhado de Wilson.

As mesas estavam repletas de frutas com chocolate, salgados e drinks, a maioria dos convidados estavam em uma tenda, dançando ao som de um Dj local.

House e Wilson pararam para pegar alguma coisa para beber quando Wilson percebeu que uma linda mulher não tirava os olhos de House.

Ela era loira, de olhos verdes, estatura média e um corpo perfeito, mais ou menos na faixa dos quarenta anos.

"Você percebeu que ela não tira os olhos de você?"

Wilson apontou discretamente para onde a loira estava e House olhou para ela, que sorriu e acenou.

"É a doutora Kate Ford."

Ele acenou de volta.

"Você a conhece?"

House olhou para Wilson como quem se acha a pessoa mais sedutora do mundo.

"Intimamente."

"Por intimamente você quer dizer…?"

"Nós saímos algumas vezes."

"Saíram..?"

"Saímos do tipo jantar e sexo."

Wilson ficou espantado com a resposta e deu uma risada nervosa.

"E faz tempo? Por que você não me contou?"

"Faz algumas semanas. Ela veio de Seatle passar um tempo aqui e está trabalhando comigo no hospital, é cardiologista."

"E você convidou ela pra jantar?"

"Convidei. Você não estava aqui, o Keoni tinha levado a família pra gastar um pouco do dinheiro do campeonato e eu queria sair com alguém."

"E como foi?"

"Foi ótimo. Ela é incrível, mas eu não quero me relacionar com ninguém agora.."

"…. Talvez eu nunca consiga me relacionar de novo com alguém, mas está tudo bem."

"Vocês pararam de sair?"

"Não, eu deixei claro que era incapaz de manter um relacionamento e ela me disse que também era incapaz de fazer isso. Estamos assim."

"Tipo… Só sexo?"

"Não, nós somos amigos, trabalhamos juntos e fim."

House passou pela mesa de comida e encheu um prato com algumas frutas com chocolate.

"Ah.. Bom, porque por parte dela não parece ser só isso mesmo."

"O quê?"

"Ela não pára de olhar pra você."

"Ela ainda ta olhando?"

House se virou para procurá-la ao mesmo tempo em que ela se aproximava.

"Hey, Greg."

"Oi Kate, esse aqui é o Wilson, um amigo meu de Nova Jersey."

Ele sorriu para Kate e se virou para apresentar Wilson, que já estava apertando a mão dela entusiasmado.

De perto ela era ainda mais bonita.

"Oi Wilson, prazer. Você também é de Nova Jersey? Meu sonho é morar lá, conversei isso um dia desses com o Greg."

"Lá é realmente muito gostoso, mas nada que se compare a isso aqui, não é?"

"É.. Aqui é lindo, mas eu estou só de passagem, devo voltar à Seatle no final no mês."

Os três ficaram conversando por um tempo até ela precisar ir embora.

"Tenho que ir porque meu plantão começa daqui a pouco, foi um prazer conhecê-lo, Wilson. Espero que você faça uma boa viagem de volta."

"Muito Obrigado, Kate, o prazer foi meu."

Ela passou por House e segurou em seu braço.

"Vamos jantar amanhã."

Não era uma pergunta, mas mesmo assim ele concordou.

No dia seguinte House levou Wilson até o aeroporto no final da tarde, ele pegaria um vôo as 19h e chegaria de manhã, seguindo direto para o hospital.

"Não sei se vou conseguir vir no próximo final de semana porque tenho que atender as consultas que desmarquei hoje, mas no final de semana seguinte é certeza."

"Que bom, é o final de semana da despedida da Kate, você vai poder babar nela mais um pouco."

Wilson deu risada da brincadeira mas adorou a ideia vê-la de novo.

Eram 7:30 quando ele chegou no hospital, ainda com a roupa da viagem, tinha uma consulta às 8 e não poderia desmarcar mais nada.

Cuddy estava em sua sala e pediu que ele passasse por lá antes da primeira consulta.

"Bom dia Cuddy"

"Bom dia, Wilson, como estava o Havaí?"

Ela estava irritada e um pouco sarcástica, Wilson ficou sem graça com a pergunta.

"Como você sabia que eu estava no Havaí?"

"Você está corado e nós estamos no Outono, aqui o sol não está forte o suficiente para queimar."

"Mas como você pensou particularmente no Havaí?"

Wilson queria saber o que ela estava escondendo. Ele era o único que sabia que House estava lá e não tinha comentado com ninguém.

"Eu soube há alguns meses atrás que ele estava lá. Quando descobri comecei a perceber que você chegava dos finais de semana mais bronzeado."

"Me desculpa, eu só não te contei porque você não queria…"

"Eu não quero saber."

Ela cortou ele um pouco nervosa.

"Só estou comentando isso agora porque você perdeu um dia de trabalho, enquanto isso não atrapalhava um funcionário meu, era insignificante, mas agora.."

"Cuddy.. Foi apenas um dia, eu estava cansado demais, vou recuperar todas as consultas essa semana e.."

"E que isso não se repita."

Wilson ficou chateado e assustado com o jeito dela, não tinha motivos para ela o tratar assim. Era estranho, ela nunca foi tão.. Fria.

Ele saiu de lá sem falar nada e quando fechou a porta ela respirou fundo, se sentindo mal por tê-lo tratado de um jeito tão agressivo.

Cuddy não sabia o que estava acontecendo, mas desde que soube que House estava no Havaí começou a ficar agressiva. Na verdade ela estava brava consigo mesmo e descontava em pessoas que não tinham nada a ver com a história.

Descontar em Wilson era fácil, mais fácil do que em qualquer outra pessoa. Ele era presença constante na vida de House, sabia o que estava acontecendo, se ele estava bem, se tinha melhorado. Wilson tinha uma posição privilegiada na vida dele e isso a matava por dentro.

Ela tinha raiva e ciúme porque queria estar ali, no lugar dele.

A fachada de _'você está proibido de falar sobre Gregory House perto de mim'_ estava desmoronando, mas ela tentava manter com todas as forças.


	4. A cura para um coração partido

House e Kate saíram juntos do hospital e seguiram para um restaurante de frutos do mar no começo da praia, eles tinham adiado o encontro para a noite de segunda-feira, já que no domingo House teve que levar Wilson até o aeroporto.

Kate estava sempre radiante quando estava com ele, ela gostava de andar encaixada em seu braço. Formavam um belo casal.

Quando entraram no restaurante a recepcionista os levou até a mesa reservada e eles pediram alguma coisa para beber enquanto olhavam o menu para ver o que pediriam essa noite.

Em todas as vezes que saíram a conversa era sobre Kate. Era perfeito, ela gostava de falar e ele gostava de escutar, mas hoje não seria assim. Kate iria embora em algumas semanas e queria saber o que ele escondia por dentro do genial doutor House.

"Preparado pra me falar sobre você?"

House estranhou a pergunta e olhou pra ela com um sorriso no rosto.

"Quem disse que nós vamos falar de mim?"

"Ah, Greg, por favor! Você nunca me contou sobre a sua vida, eu vou embora logo, queria conhecer você."

"E o que eu ganho em troca?"

"Você sabe que pode ter o que você quiser. Agora, por favor, me conta."

"Tudo bem, comece com seu interrogatório enquanto eu penso no meu prêmio."

Kate ficou animada com a conversa e começou a pensar em tudo que queria saber sobre ele, ele era tão misterioso, tão instigante.

"O que fez você vir pra Oahu?"

"Uau, já começou bem. O bombardeio vai ser assim mesmo?"

"Com certeza, capitão."

House tomou um gole de champagne e se deu conta da enrrascada em que tinha se metido. Ia machucar. Ele ia se abrir e ia voltar a doer.

"Você quer que eu comece da parte em que eu quase me matei ou da parte em que eu quase matei minha namorada? Tem também a parte em que ela ia morrer antes de eu tentar me matar."

"Qual é extamente a ordem dos acontecimentos?"

"Bom..Ela ia morrer. Eu me droguei. Ela não morreu. Terminou comigo. Eu tentei machucar ela. Tentei me matar. Ela me salvou e eu fiz uma coisa por impulso e sem pensar."

"Então comece quando ela ia morrer... Digo, sem ser da última vez. Essa sua história é sombria demais."

"Você nem imagina o quanto…"

Ele respirou fundo e começou a contra sobre o dia em que Cuddy achou que estivesse doente.

"Eu não posso tirar a razão dela."

"Mulheres…"

"Sério. Deve ter sido difícil pra ela ver que você só apareceu porque estava chapado."

"Eu não apareci por isso."

"Eu sei, mas quando nós somos inseguras o medo toma conta."

"Se nós tivessemos vivido uma história assim, se você estivesse no lugar dela…"

"Eu não terminaria com você."

Ela disse, antes mesmo dele perguntar.

"Por quê?"

"Porque eu não desisto tão fácil da felicidade."

House deu um pequeno sorriso, como se ele pudesse ser a felicidade de alguém.

Kate perguntou o que aconteceu depois e House listou tudo que fez para machucar Cuddy.

"Se eu fosse ela _agora_ eu não te perdoaria. Prostitutas tudo bem, mas casamento? Que prazer sádico é esse em fazê-la sofrer?"

"Eu só estava com raiva. Queria machucar ela tanto quanto ela me machucou e nada do que eu fazia era suficiente, eu queria mais.."

"Não imaginei que você fosse tão passional.."

"E aí eu percebi que nada machucava mais ela do que me ver machucado."

"Meu Deus, Greg, você é um gênio do mal."

"Eu sou um gênio miserável, isso sim."

"Você se machucou como?"

"Um remédio experimental pra minha perna. Não deu certo, nasceram alguns tumores e eu fiz uma cirurgia na minha banheira…"

"… Nesse momento da história eu já não queria mais machucá-la, mas infelizmente ela foi a única que apareceu pra me ajudar."

"Parece que ela te ama de verdade."

"Não sei, não vejo desse jeito. Eu nem tinha me recuperado totalmente e ela já estava em um encontro."

"Você tem certeza?"

"Não totalmente, mas era bem óbvio."

"E o que você fez?"

"Libertei meus sentimentos. Peguei meu carro e dirigi em direção à casa dela, mais precisamente na sala de jantar, onde ela tinha acabado de almoçar com ele e sair."

"Meu Deus… Eu já mencionei que você é muito passional? Sério. Eu já tive muita vontade de explodir casas de ex-namorados mas nunca tive impulso o suficiente."

"Pois é… E olha que sou manco."

Ele fez uma brincadeira para descontrair e Kate sorriu. Ela tinha gostado da história, por incrível que pareça, tinha muito sentimento ali.

Sentimento forte e avassalador.

"E aí você veio pra Oahu."

"E aí eu vim pra Oahu."

"Mudou alguma coisa em você nesses meses?"

"Sabe quando um viciado se recupera das drogas e tem que viver um dia de cada vez?"

"Hum.. Você tem medo de voltar a ser o que era?"

"Recaídas acontecem e pessoas, no fundo, não mudam. Mas eu estou numa fase boa. Quase pareço um medico normal, não pareço? Uso até jaleco."

"Parece, se você não me contasse tudo isso eu nunca ia imaginar."

Os dois continuaram a conversar por muito tempo, as noites com Kate eram sempre agradáveis, ela o fazia esquecer de seus problemas.

Nessa noite ele se abriu pra ela e quase não doeu.

Cuddy ficou o dia todo pensando em como foi idiota com Wilson, ele era a última pessoa que merecia um ataque desses. Não conseguiu ir embora sem antes passar em sua sala para se desculpar.

Wilson estava com uma paciente quando ela bateu na porta, eram quase 21h e ele disse que conversaria com ela depois.

Cuddy se sentou em um sofá no corredor e esperou a consulta acabar, entrando em suas sala assim que a paciente saiu.

"Wilson..Eu..Queria te pedir desculpas por hoje."

Wilson olhou para ela ainda um pouco chateado.

"O que aconteceu com você? Você não é assim."

"Me desculpa, por favor. Foi ridículo o jeito que eu te tratei, eu não devia…"

"Lisa.. O que está acontecendo com você?"

Cuddy se sentou em uma cadeira e lágrimas começaram a cair desesperadamente de seus olhos.

"Eu não sei.."

Wilson se aproximou dela com seu maior olhar de compreensão e esperou que ela dissesse alguma coisa.

"Eu estou aqui pra te ouvir, você sabe que pode se abrir comigo."

Ela tentou se acalmar.

"Eu não sei, eu já passei por todos os sentimentos possíveis nesses seis meses, hoje eu não consegui me segurar e explodi…"

Seis meses. Wilson entendia agora o que estava acontecendo.

"Eu achei que você não quisesse saber dele… Cuddy, você proibiu todo mundo aqui de mencionar o nome dele e até deu queixa na delegacia."

"Eu não consigo. Eu simplesmente não consigo ter raiva dele."

"Eu pensei que você tivesse seguido em frente.."

"Eu segui. Eu juro que…Eu estou tentando, eu vou conseguir, mas tem que ser devagar, sabe?"

"Você ainda pensa muito nele?"

Mais lágrimas caíram de seus olhos e ela respirou fundo.

"Penso. Eu penso e depois passa e aí acontece alguma coisa e eu lembro de novo. A dor é muito grande ainda, mas ela tem melhorado com o tempo."

"Você acha que pode viver assim?"

"Posso! Se eu resisti aos primeiros seis meses tudo vai ficar mais fácil agora. Amanhã eu já vou estar melhor, você vai ver, foi só um momento."

"Bom… Se você acha, eu espero que você fique bem logo."

"Obrigada e desculpa mais uma vez."

Cuddy deu um beijo na bochecha dele, limpou suas lágrimas e fez um pedido:

"Não comenta isso com ninguém, por favor. O assunto morre aqui e continuamos sem mencionar o nome dele, ok?"

"Se você quer assim, eu esqueço essa conversa."

Cuddy sorriu e foi embora, deixando Wilson um pouco perplexo, ela realmente o enganou durante seis meses.

Agora fazia mais sentido, um sentimento tão forte assim não se modificava tão rápido, ele devia ter pensado nisso antes.

House passou o dia seguinte irritado com um paciente. O antigo House aparecia de vez enquando pra liberar as energias.

Esse paciente era pior do que qualquer um que ele já teve ou talvez nem tanto, pois ele nunca tratou dos pacientes pessoalmente para saber.

James Sheppard era um ex-jogador de basquete e ex-fumante com problemas de coração. A doutora Kate Ford estava no caso junto com House, tentando extrair dele qualquer informação possível, mas ele insistia em não contar toda a verdade sobre o uso de drogas, dificultando o diagnóstico e os remédios que ele poderia tomar.

Foi um dia inteiro de irritação e nervoso, House odiava lidar com pessoas assim. James era bem parecido com ele, na verdade, sempre estava certo em suas convicções e agia como se fosse o dono do mundo.

House esteve diante de si mesmo por mais de 10 horas.

Era insuportável.

No final do dia, depois de finalmente diagnosticarem o paciente, a doutora Kate estava indo embora quando House a alcançou na porta do hospital com uma surpresa.

"Abre."

Ele lhe entregou um envelope e ela abriu, surpresa e ansiosa.

"Greg?"

"Gostou?"

"Eu amei, mas…"

"Mas nada. Você sempre disse que queria morar em Nova Jersey e eu estou te dando a oportunidade de trabalhar em um dos melhores hospitais de lá. Diga adeus à Seatle."

Kate sorriu para ele com um olhar apaixonado, ela tinha se apaixonado desde a primeira vez que conversaram.

"Obrigada."

"Disponha."

Ela se aproximou dele e lhe deu um beijo carinhoso.

* * *

><p><em>Algumas horas antes, House ligou para Chase e cobrou um favor que ele lhe devia. Ele disse que estava trabalhando com uma cardiologista que estava de mudança para Nova Jersey e queria saber sobre as vagas no PPTH. Wilson havia comentado com ele que o hospital estava contratando médicos novos e ainda não tinham ninguém para chefiar a equipe de cardiologia.<em>

"_Ela tem um currículo perfeito, com certeza será contratada. Você só precisa conseguir uma data pra entrevista."_

"_Claro, eu estou ajudando a Cuddy com algumas entrevistas, posso encaixá-la sem problemas."_

"_Só mais uma coisa: Não comenta com ninguém, principalmente com a Cuddy, que foi indicação minha."_

"_Só se você me contar onde você está. Pelo amor de Deus, House, você desapareceu há seis meses e ninguém sabe de você."_

_House deixou claro que só contaria se ele lhe contasse algumas fofocas sobre a equipe de diagnósticos. _

_Eles ficaram um bom tempo conversando._


	5. Ciúmes

Como combinado, Wilson apareceu por lá em dois finais de semana, bem a tempo da festa da Doutora Kate.

Ela embarcaria para Nova Jersey no domingo à tarde, provavelmente junto com ele.

"Entrevista no Princeton? Sério que você acha que eu vou acreditar que é coincidência?"

"Você acha que eu fiz o que? Liguei e pedi gentilmente pra Cuddy?"

"Não, mas com certeza você mexeu uns pauzinhos."

"Não foi nada demais, ela queria morar em Nova Jersey e eu apenas ajudei."

"Mas logo no Princeton, House? Ela sabe o que aconteceu entre você a Cud.."

"Não."

House cortou a pergunta de Wilson.

"Na verdade sim, mas não que a pessoa em questão é justamente a chefe do hospital."

"E você não vê nenhum problema nisso?"

"Não. Meu nome é proibido no hospital, não é? Ninguém vai falar sobre mim lá."

"Como você sabe que seu nome é proibido? Eu não te disse nada…"

"Eu tenho minhas fontes, meu caro. Agora vamos logo pra essa festa que eu estou com fome."

Kate organizou uma festa de despedida bem diferente do luau que aconteceu na despedida de Keoni. Ela marcou a comemoração em um bar, um pouco afastado da praia, com um clima mais intimista, assim poderiam comer, beber e conversar. Uma festa para poucos convidados, a maioria médicos.

House e Wilson foram caminhando até o bar e logo avistaram Kate. Eles se acomodaram em uma mesa e lhe entregaram um bouquet de flores que compraram como um presente duplo, ela adorou a gentileza.

Kate estava bastante ansiosa e começou a contar para Wilson sobre a entrevista que teria em Nova Jersey.

"O House te falou alguma coisa sobre esse hospital?"

Wilson perguntou interessado.

"Na verdade não, ele me disse que conheceu algumas pessoas que trabalhavam lá e era um grande hospital. Então eu tive que fazer algumas pesquisas.."

"E descobriu?"

"E descobri que o melhor médico do hospital era ele."

Tudo que Kate sabia sobre House era que ele trabalhava com diasgnósticos em Nova Jersey e tinha se mudado para Oahu depois de uma série de acontecimentos dolorosos.

"Hey, eu só não quis me vangloriar, pega mal, sabia?"

House entrou na conversa assim que ouviu Kate falar sobre ele.

"E além do mais James Wilson é um dos melhores médicos, não tão bom quando eu, mas mesmo assim bom. Oncologista Chefe, se você quiser se dar bem, grude nele."

Kate sorriu para Wilson.

"Imaginei que você também trabalhasse lá."

"Seremos colegas de hospital, então."

Wilson deu um sorriso tímido e eles continuaram a conversa. Kate queria saber um pouco mais sobre o tempo em que House e Wilson trabalharam juntos, mas House não quis falar mais nada.

"A noite é sobre você."

A segunda-feira mal tinha começado e Cuddy já estava prestes a ter um ataque de nervos, problemas na Clínica, folhas para assinar, entrevistas para o chefe da cardiologia.

Por sorte hoje teria que entrevistar apenas dois médicos, fechando o grupo dos seis que concorriam ao cargo. No final do dia isso seria um problema a menos.

Chase bateu em sua porta exatamente às 8:30h.

"Cuddy? A doutora Kate Ford e o doutor Richard Thompson já estão no aguardo."

"Obrigada, Chase, pede pra doutora Kate Ford entrar que eu vou entrevistá-la primeiro."

Ela respirou fundo e pegou o currículo de Kate na primeira gaveta, sorrindo para ela quando Kate adentrou sua sala.

"Prazer, eu sou Lisa Cuddy, diretora do hospital."

Cuddy estendeu a mão e Kate a cumprimentou.

"Kate Ford, o prazer é meu."

"Sente-se, por favor. Você gostaria de beber alguma coisa? Café, chá?"

"Não, muito obrigada, eu já tomei café."

Cuddy e Kate passaram mais de 45 minutos conversando. Ela tinha um currículo impecável e era muito simpática, Cuddy gostou dela na hora.

"Eu não deveria te falar isso, mas até agora seu currículo é o melhor que eu já recebi. Só não posso te contratar imediatemente porque tenho mais uma entrevista."

"Não se preocupe, eu aguardo sua ligação."

Elas se despediram e Cuddy seguiu para sua última entrevista.

Não era surpresa nenhuma que no final do dia Kate já estava de volta assinando um contrato, Cuddy queria que ela chefiasse a equipe de Cardiologia já no dia seguinte.

"Desculpa a urgência, mas é que nós passamos do tempo de contratar alguém."

"Não, tudo bem, eu entendo. Estarei amanhã cedo aqui sem problema nenhum."

Kate estava quase saindo do escritório de Cuddy quando cinco médicos chegaram fazendo um escândalo.

"Taub, essa sua ideia é ridícula, você vai matar o paciente."

"Matar? Você é quem sabe sobre matar alguém, Thirteen. Além do mais, o Wilson concorda comigo."

Kate se assustou um pouco com a invasão mas sorriu assim que viu um rosto conhecido.

"Wilson."

Wilson olhou pra ela um pouco nervoso.

"Kate."

Todos pararam de falar quando viram que eles se conheciam.

"Eu acabei de ser contratada."

"Sério? Que maravilha."

Cuddy estranhou que os dois se conhecessem e decidiu apresentá-la à Equipe de Diagnósticos.

"Essa é a nossa nova chefe de cardiologia, doutora Kate Ford."

"Doutora Ford, esses são Christian Taub, Remy Hadley, o doutor Chase você conheceu hoje de manhã e esse é Eric Foreman, o chefe da equipe de diagnósticos."

Kate sorriu e eles se cumprimentaram.

"Ah, então são vocês os famosos médicos da equipe de diagnósticos?"

Wilson deu um pequeno gemido e fechou seus olhos respirando fundo, ele não saberia como contornar essa situação.

Chase disfarçou um riso e provocou um pouco.

"Famosos?"

Kate olhou para eles entusiasmada.

"Vocês trabalharam com o doutor House, não foi?"

_Doutor House_, a palavra proibida do hospital foi dita com completa satisfação.

Chase estava observando o momento em que Cuddy fosse explodir com ela apenas por ouvir esse nome e Wilson estava tentando sair de fininho da sala.

"Wilson?"

Cuddy o chamou de volta com um falso sorriso e uma veia pulsando em seu pescoço.

"De onde você conhece a doutora Kate?"

"Nós nos conhecemos em Oahu, doutora Cuddy."

Kate respondeu por ele.

"Oahu? Eu não li no seu currículo que você trabalhou lá."

"É, eu não coloquei, foram só alguns meses, achei que não fosse relevante."

"Você trabalhou com o doutor House, então?"

O nome de House pronunciado por Cuddy deixou um clima tenso no ar, todos estavam parados observando as duas conversarem. Kate percebeu a tensão mas não entendeu nada.

"Sim, foi incrível, ele é um grande médico."

"Doutora Ford, eu poderia te fazer uma pergunta um pouco indiscreta?"

Chase queria ver o circo pegar fogo, Cuddy estava muito engraçada nervosa.

"Eu acredito que sim…"

"Você e o House tiveram alguma coisa? Digo, você é lindíssima e seus olhos brilharam quando você falou dele."

Foreman lançou um olhar ameaçador para Chase.

Wilson olhava para ela, olhava para Cuddy e depois para ela novamente.

Ela sorriu um pouco envergonhada.

"Não…Quer dizer.. Que tipo de pergunta é essa? O Wilson falou alguma coisa?"

Ela olhou para Wilson e ele quase perdeu o ar, continuando a percorrer o olhar entre ela e Cuddy.

"Eu não disse nada."

Chase quase não aguentava mais segurar o riso, Wilson estava morrendo de medo de Cuddy, Kate não entendia nada do que estava acontecendo e Cuddy parecia que ia explodir por de trás do sorriso.

"Bom, eu acho melhor vocês irem cuidar do paciente. Doutora Ford, nos vemos amanhã, Wilson, você pode esperar um pouco?"

Cuddy mandou todos irem embora e esperou estar sozinha com Wilson para esquartejá-lo.

"Por que você não me disse que a conhecia?"

"Cuddy, não começa a descontar em mim, por favor, eu soube que ela vinha pra cá ontem."

"Calma Wilson, eu não estou brava com você, só queria saber como ela veio parar aqui."

"Eu não sei, sinceramente, House só quis ajudá-la, ele gosta muit…"

"Ela gosta muito dela?"

Cuddy terminou a frase de Wilson se corroendo de ciúmes.

"Bom… É.. Eles são amigos."

"Eles tiveram alguma coisa?"

"Cuddy…"

"Não tem problema, eu só quero saber."

"Eu não sei…"

"Tudo bem Wilson, pode ir."

Cuddy sabia que ele estava mentindo,_ 'não sei'_ era uma forma de amenizar um sim. House e Kate tiveram alguma história significante, senão ele não iria se preocupar em arrumar um emprego pra ela. Ela era linda, inteligente e simpática e isso foi o suficiente para deixar Cuddy com ciúmes a noite inteira.

* * *

><p>Kate estava almoçando sozinha quando Cuddy se aproximou com uma bandeja.<p>

"Oi, posso sentar?"

"Claro, Cuddy, fique à vontade."

"Está gostando do seu primeiro dia?"

"Muito."

"Então… Como foi em Oahu?"

Kate se animou com a pergunta e começou a contar sobre o quão gratificante era poder ajudar as pessoas de lá, além de ser um lugar incrivelmente lindo.

"E você e o doutor House?"

"Nos conhecemos no hospital. Ele é incrível, não é? Nunca vi um médico tão competente e tão atencioso."

"Atencioso?"

Cuddy soltou uma gargalhada.

"Sério?"

Kate sorriu pra ela.

"Eu sei, ele me disse que costumava ser diferente. Na verdade ele tinha uns dias do antigo House, mas ele estava melhorando."

"Inacreditável."

Cuddy disse arqueando suas sobrancelhas e mexendo em seu almoço.

"Vocês dois tiveram.. Alguma coisa?"

"Eu não sei exatamente. Nós saímos e.. Eu acho que eu me apaixonei, mas…"

"Mas o quê?"

Cuddy estava ansiosa para saber a história completa.

"Ele tem um caso de amor mal resolvido. Bom, ele me diz que resolveu, mas eu vejo que não é bem assim."

"Mal resolvido?"

"É.. O jeito que ele fica quando fala sobre ela, sabe? É um misto de dor e amor. Eu não posso competir com um sentimento, né? Mas tudo bem, estou preparada para me apaixonar em Nova Jersey.."

Cuddy sorriu.

"Mas me diz uma coisa.."

Seu celular começou a tocar e ela atendeu sem terminar a pergunta.

"Oi querido. Não.. Não.. Pode ser hoje à noite sim. Vou.. Deixo a Rachel com a Julia. Tá bom. Beijo."

Ela olhou para Kate um pouco sem graça.

"Era meu namorado."

"Hum.."

Kate sorriu e continuou seu almoço.

"Então…"

Cuddy se remexeu na cadeira.

"…O que mais ele falou sobre ela?"

Ela queria saber de todas as impressões de Kate, por mais que estivesse morrendo de ciumes dela, saber que o House ainda estava apaixonado fazia surgir um enorme sorriso em seu rosto, completamente involuntário.

"Ele não me falou muita coisa, quer dizer, contou sobre ela não o amar o suficiente."

Cuddy mudou sua expressão imediatamente, ficando preocupada por ele pensar isso.

"E por que não?"

"Bom, ele me disse que enquanto ele estava sofrendo ela estava em um encontro, algo assim. E aí ele acabou liberando o que estava sentindo batendo o carro na casa dela."

Cuddy parou de respirar por um momento. Ela nunca tinha pensado sobre isso, sobre as razões que o levaram a fazer aquilo. Ele era louco, inconsequente, mas a amava.

"Foi um ato passional, não foi?"

Kate a tirou de seus pensamentos dizendo exatamente o que ela pensava.

"É.. eu acho que foi."

"Oh Meu Deus."

Kate levou a mão à boca e arregalou os olhos para Cuddy.

"A namorada dele era médica desse hospital, não era? Por isso que você está me fazendo tantas perguntas… Você tem medo que eu tenha atitudes como as dele por causa do nosso envolvimento…"

Cuddy riu do nervosismo dela.

"Não. Não é nada disso."

"Mas ela trabalha aqui, não trabalha?"

"Trabalha. Na verdade ela é a chefe do hospital."

Cuddy se levantou para voltar ao trabalho e sorriu para Kate que a olhava com um misto de surpresa e divertimento.

"Você?"

* * *

><p><em>Durante aquele Outono, Cuddy descobriu que o amor é tão irracional quanto possa ser e entendeu finalmente que a atitude louca e passional de House foi nada mais que um grito de 'eu te amo'.<em>

_Já ele, aprendeu a se entregar e confiar nas pessoas, sem dor e sem medo de se machucar. O novo House estava aprendendo a cicatrizar seu coração e ele estava quase pronto pra outra._


	6. INVERNO

**INVERNO**

_E quando ouvir alguém falar no meu nome, eu te juro que pode acreditar nos rumores._

Véspera de Natal, árvores, luzes, sinos e fitas enfeitam a cidade. É um clima sempre gostoso, onde a cidade fica mais bonita e as pessoas começam a fazer o balanço do ano.

Para Cuddy, o ano não chegou nem perto de ser bom quanto o anterior, na verdade tinha sido um de seus piores anos em muito tempo, seu coração estava machucado e ela só se animou para a festa que Jerry e seu cunhado quiseram fazer, por causa de Rachel, se não fosse por ela, sua vida teria realmente perdido toda a luz.

Rachel queria passar aquela tarde patinando no gelo, então Cuddy combinou de se encontrar com Wilson e Kate para passarem o dia juntos.

Eles estavam bem próximos, quase começando um envolvimento. Saíram algumas vezes como amigos, mas era assim que tudo começava para Wilson. Kate estava gostando dele, de passar esse tempo com ele, depois de tanto tempo ele era alguém com quem valeria a pena arriscar um relacionamento. Sem medo, sem amor mal resolvido, sem complicações.

Os quarto se encontram na pista de patinação, devidamente vestidos com blusas de lã, gorros e luvas.

Cuddy e Kate se tornaram amigas, mas isso não impedia que ela ainda sentisse ciúmes quando Kate falava sobre o tempo em que trabalhou com House. O fato de saber que ele foi carinhoso e amável com outra pessoa mexia com ela involuntariamente. Por sorte, o clima de Natal amenizou um pouco esse sentimento.

Wilson pegou Rachel no colo e foram para a fila pegar os patins, enquanto Cuddy e Kate ficavam observando os patinadores.

Cuddy prestou atenção em um em especial, ele deslizava pelo gelo como se fosse a coisa mais fácil do mundo.

"Olha aquele garoto, nunca vi alguém patinar com tanta delicadeza, parece que ele surfa no gelo."

De fato, era o que ele fazia.

"Oh meu Deus. Keoni."

Kate acenou para ele e gritou seu nome.

Keoni estava com alguns amigos da faculdade quando ouviu alguém chamar seu nome, ele conheceu a doutora Kate através de House e desde então se tornaram grandes amigos. Kate adorava vê-lo surfar e eles passavam bastante tempo conversando sobre medicina.

"Doutora Kate?"

Keoni se aproximou delas o mais rápido possível, raspando o gelo e molhando Wilson - que voltava com os patins - sem querer.

"Opa, desculpa."

Keoni sorriu para Wilson e eles se cumprimentaram.

"Que prazer reencontrá-los aqui."

Kate abraçou Keoni e o apresentou à Cuddy.

"Essa é a doutora Lisa Cuddy e essa gracinha é a Rachel, filha dela."

Keoni sorriu para Rachel e apertou carinhosamente as bochechas dela, ela sorriu e brincou com ele.

"Sua filha é tão linda quanto ouvi falar."

Ele sorriu para Cuddy e estendeu sua mão.

"Na verdade vocês duas são. É um prazer finalmente conhecê-la."

"O prazer é meu."

Cuddy apertou sua mão.

"Você é o surfista que ganhou o campeonato em Oahu, não é? Não tinha te reconhecido."

"Sim sou eu mesmo."

Wilson olhou espantado para ela.

"Como você sabe disso?"

Ela fez seu olhar misterioso para Wilson e decidiu brincar com ele.

"Você nunca saberá quais são minhas fontes."

Wilson olhou pra ela espantado.

"Você e o House tem se falado? Sabia. Eu sabia que vocês continuavam se falando. E eu que nem um idiota escondendo ele de você pra você não dar um ataque…"

"Eu vi na televisão."

Cuddy cortou Wilson deixando-o completamente sem graça.

"Ah…"

Wilson pensou em consertar a gafe mas ficou despreocupado ao ver a expressão alegre de Cuddy.

_Ah, o Natal, todos os dias poderiam ser assim._

"Sem contar que você e a Kate o conheciam, acho que o único lugar comum de vocês dois é essa ilha, não?"

"É.. Pois é. Mas me diga Keoni, como está a faculdade?"

Ele tentou mudar de assunto rapidamente, antes que cometesse outro deslize.

"Está ótima, Wilson. Tenho certeza todos os dias que escolhi a profissão certa."

"Você cursa o quê?"

Cuddy entrou na conversa, interessada em conhecê-lo melhor. As últimas palavras que ela ouviu de Keoni na televisão foram: _'O doutor House é uma grande pessoa.'_ Ela queria saber como isso estava acontecendo.

"Medicina, doutora Cuddy."

"Sério? E já sabe sobre o que vai se especializar?"

Ele sorriu e se lembrou do dia em que contou para House sobre a especialidade que queria cursar. Eles mal se conheciam e House começou a se abrir pra ele graças à uma simples palavra:

"Endocrinologia."

"Jura? É a minha especialidade."

"Eu sei. Eu e o doutor House conversamos muito sobre isso enquanto eu estava de férias me preparando para vir pra cá."

Cuddy sorriu para ele, sentindo borboletas no estômago. Quando contratou Kate, parou de proibir que falassem sobre House, tentando lidar com a dor de uma outra forma. Borboletas no estômago ou frio na barriga eram a sensações mais clássicas desse novo momento.

Ouvir sobre House não causava mais dor, seu coração continuava machucado, mas era uma sensação gostosa.

Keoni se junto à eles e levou Rachel para brincar de patinar, depois todos saíram para comer alguma coisa antes da ceia de Natal.

"Sua família vem cá, Keoni?"

Kate perguntou enquanto tomavam café.

"Ah, Kate, infelizmente não deu. Eu também não consegui ir pra lá, então provavelmente só nos veremos no ano novo."

"Por que você não vem à minha casa? Minha família veio pra cá e estão todos lá em casa preparando a ceia. Wilson vai aparecer por lá também."

"Nossa, eu adoraria."

"E você, Cuddy? Vai fazer alguma coisa hoje? Eu sei que vocês não comemoram.."

"É, não comemoramos, mas meu cunhado é católico, então sempre tem ceia lá na casa da Julia. Esse ano vou levar a Rachel pra lá, ela gosta desse clima de confraternização, muita comida, muita gente, muitos presentes."

"Bom, se você quiser aparecer por lá depois. Wilson adoraria algum judeu junto com ele na nossa ceia."

"Vou pensar no caso dele."

Eles continuaram a conversa por um bom tempo e se despediram desejando um Feliz Natal.

Cuddy vestiu Rachel com um vestidinho vermelho, sapatos de veludo e uma touca com duas orelhinhas de urso. Ela parecia uma boneca.

Se arrumou durante um longo tempo e esperou Jerry chegar para irem até a casa de Julia.

Ela vestia um vestido longo azul escuro de mangas compridas, sapatos pretos e um sobretudo, estava congelando lá fora.

Jerry chegou às 19h em ponto e os três seguiram para a ceia.

John, o cunhado de Cuddy, gostava de encher a casa no Natal, vinham parentes e mais parentes com dezenas de sobrinhos. Cuddy não reclamava dessa parte, pelo menos Rachel tinha com quem brincar.

A comida era farta, as músicas eram melódicas e natalinas e os convidados bebiam e falavam alto, Cuddy se sentiu deslocada por um momento.

Jerry, como sempre, estava o tempo todo com ela, perguntando se ela estava bem, se tinha gostado da comida ou se estava ansiosa para a hora dos presentes. Ela apenas respondia que sim, tentando passar uma imagem mais animada do que a que realmente estava.

Era impossível não se lembrar do Natal passado e dos planos que criaram para esse Natal, House tinha prometido levá-la para a casa de sua mãe, ele não gostava de assumir, mas dizia que ninguém fazia uma ceia melhor do que ela. Tinha também feito um pacto com Cuddy, se ela se vestisse de Mamãe Noel sexy e fizesse um strip tease, ele se vestiria de Papai Noel e entregaria os presentes para Rachel.

Uma frustração pairava em seus olhos azuis ao se lembrar de tudo isso.

Um pouco antes da meia noite ela decidiu se afastar um pouco. Foi até o quarto de Julia e começou a pensar no que fazer para seguir em frente.

Ela não queria passar o ano seguinte sofrendo por ele e também não iria tentar se reaproximar. Ela tinha pavor dessa ideia, medo de ser rejeitada ou de tentarem e sofrerem de novo.

Ela o amava tanto que não queria mais magoá-lo, queria apenas que ele fosse feliz e se esquecesse dela e de toda dor que ela causou.

Jerry entrou no quarto de Julia e a tirou de seus pensamentos.

"Já é quase meia noite, acho que posso dar o seu presente."

Ela se virou para ele com os olhos marejados e viu uma pequena caixinha em sua mão.

"O que é isso?"

Ele se aproximou dela e abriu a caixinha, mostrando um lindo anel de ouro branco com uma pedrinha de diamantes.

"Você quer se casar comigo?"

Cuddy já estava com o olhos assustados desde que percebeu o que aquilo poderia ser.

"Jerry…Eu…Nós namoramos há tão pouco tempo."

"Sete meses foram suficientes pra mim."

"Eu não sei o que dizer…"

Seu coração batia desesperadamente rápido, ela não sabia o que falar, como agir.

"Eu te amo, Lisa."

Um frio começou a percorrer todo seu corpo, suas mãos estavam geladas, ela não conseguia nem pensar direito.

Em sua mente tudo era sobre House. Pensou no quanto queria que ele estivesse ali, no quanto ela o amava e na forma como terminou seu antigo noivado para correr para os braços dele….

Tinha valido a pena.

Ela respirou fundo e uma lágrima caiu de seus olhos.

"Eu aceito."

Cuddy entregou sua mão direita a ele e tentou sorrir.

_**Já passou tanto tempo, mas ainda está aqui dentro essa dor que me consome devagar. **_

_**Disfarcei por um tempo, mas não nego o meu sentimento, ainda espero você voltar. **_

_**Eu vou estar em qualquer lugar pra te encantar quando o sol se pôr.**_

_**Eu só te peço, por favor, deixa o mundo pra nós dois, ainda existe um bom lugar, tanta coisa pra falar. **_

_**Tem um futuro pra nós dois que vai acordar quando você começar a sonhar. **_

_**Todo dia a sua falta me deixa louco, quase me mata, já me sinto sufocar. **_

_**O tempo passa e eu não sei quanto tempo viverei, sem você não consigo respirar. **_

_**Sonhe que sempre vou te amar, sonhe que existe um bom lugar pra nós dois.**_


	7. Atitude

_"Me desculpa."_

_"Não é nada demais."_

_"Você está bem?"_

_"Sim."_

Wilson e Kate começaram a namorar no ano novo, eles viajaram juntos pra Califórnia e só voltaram na segunda semana de Janeiro, quando Kate voltou à trabalhar e Wilson foi para a Europa em uma conferência.

Cuddy evitou as ligações de Wilson durante todo o final de ano, mandou apenas uma mensagem de feliz ano novo e depois uma desejando boa sorte na viagem, ela manteve o noivado em segredo até ele voltar, quase um mês depois.

Era dia dos namorados quando ela decidiu que todos deveriam saber de seu casamento e colocou, pela primeira vez, a aliança de noivado no trabalho, atraindo olhares curiosos, principalmente de Kate.

"Você não acha que está cedo pra casar? Digo, vocês nem se conhecem direito…"

"Conhecer muito uma pessoa é pior, acredite em mim."

Cuddy tratava o casamento como uma comodidade, eles seriam legalmente marido e mulher, morariam juntos, Rachel teria um pai e ela teria alguém pra cuidar dela quando estivesse magoada ou precisando de carinho. A ideia de casamento por amor já tinha desaparecido de seus sonhos faz tempo.

Quando Wilson soube de seu noivado, sentiu uma mistura de sentimentos, como se fosse ele quem estava perdendo a noiva. Ele só conseguia pensar em como House reagiria a isso e achou que deveria telefonar para avisá-lo, por mais doloroso que fosse.

"Eu não acredito que você está me ligando no dia dos namorados. Você não deveria estar com a Kate? Ou talvez vocês queiram fazer um ménage.."

"House, eu preciso falar com você, é um assunto sério."

"Relaxa Wilson, sei que você está cheio de coisas pra me contar sobre a viagem, mas podemos fazer isso amanhã."

"A Cuddy vai se casar."

Ele apenas disse, sem esperar ou se preparar, ele não iria conseguir de qualquer maneira, achou que dizer de uma vez seria mais fácil. Não foi, muito pelo contrário, a respiração agitada e o silêncio do outro lado da linha o deixaram completamente assustado.

"House?"

Era como se o mundo desabasse diante dele, acompanhado daquela terrível sensação de perda. Sua perna doía, mais do que nunca, de um jeito quase insuportável. Ele estava sem reação, sem saber explicar o que estava sentindo. Wilson pediu desculpas e ele disse que estava bem, mas assim que desligou saiu vagando sem rumo pela praia.

Quando ele andava, dissipava sua dor, mas dessa vez era muito maior que enganar sua perna, a dor em seu coração estava ligada a seu consciente, ele não conseguia simplesmente não pensar que ela iria se casar.

A água gelada do mar batia em seus pés, ele andava contra o vento, deixando as marcas da bengala na areia.

Sua respiração lenta tentava acalmar seu coração e todas as emoções que ele estava segurando. Tentava se distrair repirando fundo e olhando as ondas, essa paz vinda do mar era tão característica de seus dias com Cuddy, ele sentia uma segurança tão gostosa quando estava ao lado dela.

Felicidade de repente fazia sentido, sem esforço ou nenhuma tentativa frustrada, simplesmente acontecia. Era fácil perceber que _ela _era sua felicidade.

Durante todos esses meses ele esteve cercado de gente e continuou sozinho, como se faltasse algo dentro dele, que doía o suficiente pra ele poder diagnosticar. A peça que faltava pra completar seu coração talvez nunca mais fosse encaixar.

Nesse momento existia apenas ele e sua escuridão.

Enquanto caminhava pensou em tudo que deveria ter feito, em tudo que deveria ter dito, estava arrependido por não ter lutado e com raiva de si mesmo por seu medo de sofrer.

Nenhuma dor seria maior que essa, era humanamente impossível. Da última vez ela foi corajosa o suficiente pra ir atrás dele, ela simplesmente mudou o curso de sua vida pra tentar ser feliz com ele. E agora? O que ele faria por ela? Por eles?

House se perguntava se em algum lugar do coração dela ainda existiam _eles._

E se ela tivesse chance de ser feliz com outra pessoa? Seria egoísmo dele deixá-la ir?

Ela poderia ter uma família, um pai pra Rachel, poderia sorrir ao invés de sofrer, ter alguém em sua vida constantemente, sem medo, sem dor. Isso não seria uma coisa difícil, qualquer homem apaixonado faria qualquer coisa para vê-la sorrir. Ninguém, além dele, desperdiçaria uma chance única assim.

Ele estragou o relacionamento e jogou tudo pro alto porque foi ridiculamente estúpido em pensar que ela sempre perdoaria qualquer coisa que ele fizesse, mas essa forma de pensar foi cultivada pelo jeito em que ela sempre o tratou, era culpa dela também.

Sua cabeça estava a mil com seus pensamentos quando ele finalmente decidiu que já era hora de tomar uma atitude corajosa.

Cuddy estava de plantão com uma paciente aquela noite e passaria o dia dos namorados sozinha, no meio de flores e cartões. Ela recebeu nove buquês de flores, que representavam os nove meses de namoro.

Wilson e Kate passaram por lá antes de saírem para comemorar, ele precisava entregar alguns papéis para ela assinar e não poderia se atrasar com isso.

Ela estava um pouco ocupada naquele momento mas prometeu deixar tudo pronto na mesa do Wilson assim que conseguisse assinar, não queria fazê-los esperar e atrasar a noite.

Eles agradeceram e Wilson roubou um buquê para Kate, trazendo a imagem de House imediatamente para todos os pensamentos.

Fazer uma coisa dessas era tão House que os três riram juntos.

Durante aquela noite fria, Cuddy trabalhou exaustivamente, até ter um tempo de acertar os documentos que Wilson havia pedido para ela assinar. Como ela iria embora cedo na manhã seguinte, decidiu deixar os documentos em sua sala. As luzes daquele corredor já estavam escuras quando ela abriu a porta e foi em direção à sua mesa, deixando os documentos silenciosamente, até levar um susto com a altura do toque do telefone.

Tocou uma, duas, três vezes e ela preferiu deixar na caixa postal, poderia ser algum telefonema pessoal para Wilson e era não queria se intrometer.

Quando já estava quase saindo..

Seu coração disparou e seu corpo inteiro reagiu àquela voz, mesmo depois de nove meses sem falar com ele, sua voz continuava controlando cada reação dela.

_Hey Wilson, eu preciso falar com você, liguei no celular e em casa… Bom, você deve ter saído com a Kate hoje, assim que chegar no hospital, me liga…_

Ela se aproximou da mesa para ouvir melhor, mais alto, ela poderia voltar e ouvir de novo várias e várias vezes, só pra se sentir mais perto dele, mas ele ainda não tinha desligado.

_..Eu… Eu decidi que vou voltar._

Cuddy sentiu um arrepio percorrer seu corpo ao mesmo tempo em que suas pernas ficaram bambas, ela se sentou e respirou fundo.

_"Ele vai voltar."_

**Hoje o mar faz onda feito criança. **

**No balanço calmo a gente descansa.**

**Nessas horas dorme longe a lembrança de ser feliz.**

**Quando a tarde toma a gente nos braços, sopra um vento que dissolve o cansaço.**

**É o avesso do esforço que eu faço pra ser feliz.**

**Quando as sombras vão ficando compridas, enchendo a casa de silêncio e preguiça, nessas horas é que Deus deixa pistas pra eu ser feliz.**

**E quando o dia não passar de um retrato colorindo de saudade o meu quarto, só aí vou ter certeza de fato que eu fui feliz.**


	8. Olho no olho

Cuddy estava em meio aos preparativos de seu casamento, precisava decidir ainda a cor das flores e alguns acessórios.

Um mês havia se passado e ela se casaria em uma semana, mas nada de House aparecer.

Wilson ouviu sua mensagem no dia seguinte e quando ligou para ele, House disse que precisaria esperar algum tempo para deixar tudo certo no hospital, mas que voltaria antes do casamento.

Sua passagem estava marcada para o dia 15 de Março e Wilson combinou de encontrá-lo no aeroporto, porém, Cuddy precisou de sua ajuda aquele dia.

"Wilson, eu preciso de você. Sei que é função da madrinha, mas Kate e minha irmã estão ocupadas hoje.."

"Eu ajudo, claro, mas tenho que sair cedo porque tenho um compromisso."

"O que você vai fazer? Eu vou com você."

"Não! Eu… Não é nada, Cuddy. Vamos, eu te ajudo agora e não perdemos tempo."

"Obrigada. Você sabe.. Eu não tenho muitas amigas, a maioria é homem e ninguém aceitaria fazer uma coisa dessas comigo."

"É, eu sei. O que seria de você sem mim?"

Cuddy sorriu e levou Wilson para a loja de vestidos. Ela queria uma segunda opinião antes de levá-lo para casa, não confiava no gosto de Julia e muito menos no de sua mãe. Como o tempo era curto, ela poderia fazer apenas algumas pequenas mudanças, mas ele já estava praticamente pronto.

O casamento seria no sítio do irmão de Jerry, durante o dia, por isso o vestido era simples e não muito longo. Ele era um tomara que caia bege claro, quase branco, com um laço de seda na cintura e tinha alguns fios de ouro bordados por todo o comprimento.

Cuddy usaria o cabelo solto, ondulado e uma flor presa na lateral, sem véu, nem grinalda.

Ela foi até a cabine experimentar o vestido e quando saiu, deixou Wilson sem palavras.

Cuddy estava mais linda do que nunca, mas existia alguma coisa dentro dela que a deixava abatida.

"Você está bem?"

"Claro, por quê?"

"Eu pensei que você fosse estar mais sorridente."

Cuddy ficou um pouco desconcertada e sorriu para ele, forçando uma felicidade que não existia dentro de si.

"Está melhor assim?"

"Agora sim."

Nada tinha mudado. Ela continuava com os olhos tristes, mas Wilson não queria chateá-la mais ainda.

"Você está … Eu nem tenho palavras pra dizer como você está linda, Lisa."

"Obrigada. Você gostou do vestido?"

"É perfeito."

"Então será esse mesmo."

Cuddy voltou para se trocar e Wilson recebeu uma ligação.

"Eu já estou indo. Me espere que eu chego em 10 minutos."

Ele se aproximou da cabine de Cuddy e disse que precisava ir embora, ela pediu para ele esperar um pouco que ela o acompanharia, mas ele disse que tinha que sair rápido e foi embora, deixando-a intrigada.

House já estava sem paciência quando Wilson chegou no aeroporto.

"Jimmy, tão pontual."

Wilson correu tanto para chegar lá que estava quase sem ar.

"Eu gosto quando você dá valor ao que eu faço."

Eles sorriram e se abraçaram, não se viam desde antes do Natal. Quando Wilson voltou da Europa, House precisou viajar para uma ilha próxima para cuidar de um acidente antes de acertar suas coisas.

"Ficou tudo certo em Oahu?"

"Sim, consegui um substituto e resolvi um último caso. Você não vai acreditar quem eu diagnostiquei."

"Quem?"

"O cantor da banda Train. Ele estava passando férias lá e acabou no meu hospital, comigo descobrindo uma Osteomielite."

"Quem?"

"Você me decepciona, Wilson. Conhece Beyoncé, mas não conhece Train. O quão gay é isso?"

House começou a cantarolar:

_Your lipstick stains.. On the front lobe of my left side brains, I knew I wouldn't forget you and so I went and let you blow my mind…._

Wilson continuava com uma expressão de desentendido.

_..Hey, soul sister Ain't that Mr. Mister on the radio stereo the way you move ain't fair, you know._

"Oh, sei, agora eu sei. Ele está bem?"

"Está. Decidiu ficar lá mais um mês para descansar."

"E você? Está tudo bem?"

"Yeap."

Eles seguiram para casa de Wilson, onde House passaria algum tempo.

* * *

><p>"Alô?"<p>

"Hey marujo."

"House? Que bom falar com você, como você está?"

"A pergunta certa não é 'como' e sim, 'onde'. Estou em Nova Jersey."

"É sério? Você voltou pra cá de vez?"

"Não sei ainda, vamos ver como as coisas ficam. Tem algum tempo livre hoje à tarde?"

"Claro, minha aula de endocrinologia termina à 13h. Podemos almoçar."

"Professor Seagal ou professor Lamb?"

"Seagal."

"Esse é o meu garoto! Então nos encontramos às 13h em frente ao Campus."

* * *

><p>Cuddy passou o dia entre trabalho e casamento, não aguentava mais receber os presentes no escritório, então decidiu sair para espairecer um pouco.<p>

O dia estava bonito, era final de inverno e o sol já brilhava forte, dando a possibilidade dos alunos fazerem piquenique ou descansarem embaixo das árvores.

Ela decidiu comprar uma água e passear por ali, lembrando dos seus tempos de estudante, onde não existiam problemas.

Keoni se encontrou com House exatamente às 13h. Ele trazia uma mochila e um skate, que usava para andar mais rápido pelo Campus. Os dois se cumprimentaram e foram almoçar em um restaurante ali perto.

"Está gostando da faculdade?"

"Muito. É exatamente como eu esperava."

"Já conheceu o Princeton Plainsboro?"

"Conheci semana passada. A Kate me levou lá e eu passei um dia inteiro vendo como funciona. Conheci sua ex equipe também."

"Acha que o Foreman serve como chefe?"

Keoni riu.

"Não tanto quanto você, mas ele é muito bom."

House e Keoni passaram um bom tempo falando sobre o hospital e Oahu. Keoni perguntou sobre sua família e House quis saber sobre a nova vida de Keoni. Eles deixaram o restaurante 1 hora depois e foram passear pelo Campus, enquanto a conversa não acabava.

"Então você decidiu vir pra cá…"

"Vim ver de perto como as coisas vão acontecer."

"Você vai falar com ela?"

"Era a ideia. Mas ainda não sei direito o que fazer e nem o que falar. É fácil tomar uma atitude emocional, difícil é quando você se dá conta do que fez e não sabe como agir."

Eles se sentaram em um banco e aproveitaram o sol de Nova Jersey. House pediu à Keoni que o mostrasse algumas manobras de skate, ele adorava ver o quão bom ele era nessas coisas.

Cuddy estava em sua caminhada quando avistou Keoni andando de skate, ele andava tão bem quanto andava de patins e era fácil reconhecê-lo, mesmo de longe.

Ela se aproximou um pouco distraída e o chamou quando já estava bem perto.

"Keoni!"

Ele desceu de seu skate e sorriu pra ela.

"Doutora Cuddy, como vai?"

Ele desviou rapidamente o olhar para House, que estava sentado em um banco praticamente ao lado de Cuddy, mas ela não tinha percebido.

"Tudo bem e você?"

Ela deu um abraço nele e sorriu, fechando um pouco os olhos por causa da claridade.

"Você está sozinho aqui?"

Cuddy estava de costas para House e ele a olhava petrificado, ela continuava linda. Seu coração começou a bater cada vez mais forte, ele queria chamá-la mas não conseguia dizer nada.

"Eu ..Não.. Eu estou com o.."

Keoni levantou seu queixo apontando para trás e Cuddy se virou sorrindo, até que seu sorriso desapareceu de seus lábios.

Um choque percorreu todo seu corpo, fazendo-a tremer sem conseguir se controlar. Sua respiração estava agitada e seu coração batia tanto quando o dele.

Eles não conseguiram falar nada, apenas se olharam por alguns segundos.

Aquele contato visual fazia com que mais nada no mundo existisse, eles estavam presos em uma energia só deles. Poderiam ficar assim por muito tempo, mas tudo isso aconteceu rapidamente, por mais que tudo parecesse fluir em câmera lenta ao lado deles.

O pager de Cuddy vibrou e ela se assustou, voltando à realidade.

House se levantou e tentou se aproximar devagar, mas ela saiu andando o mais rápido que conseguiu.

"Eu tenho que ir."

Ela disse, olhando para o chão e passando correndo por Keoni, enquanto segurava seu coração com a mão e tentava se acalmar.

House tinha pensado em ir até o hospital encontrá-la, mas esse encontro não planejado o deixou tão abalado quanto ela.

Demorou quase um ano para conseguirem adormecer sentimentos que despertaram em apenas 15 segundos de olho no olho.

_Em uma árvore próxima a eles, as primeiras folhas da primavera começam a florescer._

_**Eu sabia que não ia te esquecer, então eu deixei você pirar a minha cabeça.**_

_**O seu doce luar, o seu cheiro em cada sonho que eu tenho.**_

_**Eu soube quando nós nos encontramos, foi você quem eu decidi que fazia o meu tipo.**_

_**Ei, alma gêmea, eu não quero perder nada que você faça**_

_**essa noite.**_


	9. PRIMAVERA

**PRIMAVERA**

_Depois do Inverno, a vida em cores_

House acordou no dia seguinte decidido a ir até o hospital para ver como as coisas estavam. Ele fez um café forte e foi tomar banho para tentar relaxar suas tensões antes de ir até lá, estava muito nervoso e provavelmente fugiria da conversa se não fosse tão necessária.

Cuddy chegou em seu ecritório com profundas olheiras, ela não conseguiu dormir a noite toda pois ficou distraída pensando em House. Seu maior medo era que ele a chamasse para uma conversa, ela não saberia o que fazer.

Tentou ocupar sua cabeça com trabalho durante toda a manhã, mas sabia que o inevitável estava prestes a acontecer.

Seu telefone tocou e um segurança a avisou da presença dele no hospital. Era questão de minutos até ele entrar em sua sala.

House fez o caminho que pontuou sua vida durante anos, mas dessa vez tudo parecia diferente, era como se ele não tivesse mais intimidade com nada nem ninguém. Chegou perto da sala de Cuddy e bateu na porta antes de entrar.

Seu coração disparou na primeira batida e ela deu um longo suspiro, sabendo que era ele.

"Pode entrar."

Ela tentou esconder o nervosismo de sua voz e se manter controlada, por mais que estivesse tremedo por dentro.

House abriu a porta e entrou devagar, com a cabeça um pouco baixa e meio constrangido, quando finalmente olhou pra ela tentou parecer leve e tranquilo.

"Eu pensei que você tivesse tirado as queixas.. o seu segurança…"

"Desculpa, eu esqueci de avisá-lo."

"Hum.."

Ele foi se aproximando da mesa e se sentou.

"Você está bem?"

"Sim. Tudo bem comigo e você?"

"Tudo bem."

E o silêncio constrangedor dominava o ambiente.

"Fiquei sabendo que você estava trabalhando no Havaí."

"Fiquei sabendo que você vai ser casar."

Os dois disseram ao mesmo tempo quebrando o clima e piorando a situação.

"Pode falar primeiro."

Ele esperou pela pergunta dela.

"Você gostou de lá?"

"Muito. Com certeza é bem melhor que aqui."

"Que bom."

Ela tentou sorrir.

"E você?"

"Eu?"

"Vai se casar?"

"Vou. Semana que vem."

"Está feliz?"

"Bastante."

A resposta era inversamente proporcional à verdade, ele a conhecia o suficiente para perceber isso.

"Eu fico feliz por você."

"Obrigada."

"E a Rachel? Está bem?"

"Sim, ótima. E a sua perna? Algum problema?"

"Não, tirando a dor excruciante de sempre, nenhum."

"Ah.."

"A sua casa…"

"Ficou tudo bem, não lembre mais disso."

"Ok."

House começou a bater a bengala na poltrona ao lado, pensando no que dizer. O som que ele fazia se misturava com os saltos de Cuddy batendo no chão.

"Bom eu… Eu vou visitar minha equipe. Passei só para ver se estava tudo bem e pra te desejar felicidades…"

Ele se levantou querendo sair correndo de lá.

"Obrigada. Eu… Espero que você também seja feliz."

Eles não sabiam se apertavam as mãos ou se davam um abraço. Decidiram não fazer nada.

House respirou fundo e sorriu, indo em direção à porta o mais rápido que suas pernas o levaram.

_Eu sou um idiota._

House se acovardou no momento em que viu seu olhar sem brilho, aquele medo latente e desesperador tomou conta de seu coração.

Talvez isso fosse um sinal de que ele deveria ir embora novamente e deixá-la seguir em frente.

Foram necessárias doze horas de viagem para fazê-lo perceber que a melhor coisa que ele havia feito por ela foi se afastar.

Ela não estava feliz, mas estava aparentemente bem. Seria errado querer estragar seu casamento para prendê-la a ele.

_O que ele estava pensando? Que ela largaria o noivo e iria cair em seus braços de novo? Que seus olhos ainda brilhassem pra ele?_

_Covarde. Precisou olhar nos olhos dela pra sentir que era tarde demais. _

Cuddy ficou mexida durante um tempo.

Por mais que estivesse certa de que eles nunca mais ficariam juntos, sentiu um pouco de desapontamento quando o viu desistir tão fácil.

House subiu até sua sala para encontrar sua antiga equipe e só percebeu que realmente sentia falta daquilo quando os observou através da porta de vidro, no meio de um diferencial.

Foreman conquistou finalmente o marcador e fazia uma lista de sintomas no quadro branco. Thirteen fazia café e Chase discutia com Taub.

"Por mais que as coisas mudem, as pessoas nunca mudam. Acabei de re-confirmar isso."

Todos olharam assustados para a porta e sorriram ao vê-lo novamente.

"House!"

Thirteen foi imediatamente até ele e lhe deu um abraço apertado, o mesmo fizeram Chase, Taub e Foreman, enquanto se esquivava de uma piada sobre seu novo cargo.

"Bom saber que você está bem."

Foreman disse batendo em seu ombro.

"E houve boatos de que eu estava na pior.."

House brincou com um famoso vídeo, fazendo todos rirem.

"E continua o mesmo."

Taub ficou realmente feliz em encontrá-lo de novo.

House se sentou em uma cadeira e pegou uma pasta com o caso que estavam diagnosticando, fazendo Foreman correr para anotar um monte de possíveis causas para a doença. Ter House por um dia na equipe só demonstrava o quanto eles ainda tinham que aprender.

Chase riu com o desespero e a expressão de fracasso que Foreman fazia.

"Quantas vezes já te disse que pra ser meio House você precisa de muito?"

Durante aquela tarde, House brincou de quebra cabeças relembrando os velhos tempos e chegou a um resultado bem mais rápido do que os quatro conseguiriam juntos.

* * *

><p>Wilson estava jantando com Kate quando House apareceu no refeitório e foi até a mesa dos dois.<p>

"Kate."

Ele gritou de longe e ela sorriu ao vê-lo.

"Estávamos justamente falando sobre você."

"Hum.. Foi a ideia do ménage que eu dei?"

"Não. Foi a indagação de quando você vai voltar pra casa e nos deixar em paz. Sério, Greg, nós estamos no começou de namoro, você atrapalha demais."

'Não era isso que você dizia antigamente."

"Antigamente eu não tinha conhecido o Wilson. Na verdade esse foi o maior bem que você me fez."

"Mas cá entre nós.. Com quem o sexo é melhor?"

"House!"

Wilson chamou sua atenção fingindo estar bravo e os três riram. Era gostoso estar perto de grandes amigos novamente.

"Você já.. Passeou pelo hospital?"

Wilson sempre tinha dificuldade em chegar ao ponto.

"Eu já conversei com a Cuddy, sim. Está tudo bem."

"E?"

Kate, assim como Wilson, queria muito que os dois se acertassem. Ela sabia que ambos estavam sofrendo por estararem separados, mas que eram orgulhosos demais para darem o braço a torcer.

"E o quê?"

"E o que você vai armar pra esse casamento não acontecer?"

"Armar? Eu não vou fazer nada."

"Greg? Pelo amor de Deus, você não veio aqui pra ficar de braços cruzados."

"Não. Eu vim pra visitar vocês."

"House?"

Wilson tinha esperanças de que ele finalmente tomasse alguma atitude.

"O quê? Eu não vou fazer nada. Vim de braços abertos e decidi cruzá-los de novo. Não há nada que eu possa fazer."

"Talvez se você disser _'não case'_, ela não se case. Você já pensou nisso?."

Kate estava sendo sincera. Ela sentia que Cuddy só precisava de uma pequena pressão para desistir dessa loucura. Mas não podia ser de qualquer um, tinha que ser dele.

"Não case? Você acha mesmo que ela vai me ouvir? Ah, Kate, você era tão mais esperta. O que o Wilson fez com você?"

"Eu estou falando sério, Greg. Talvez se vocês voltarem a conversar amanhã.."

"Não vai dar tempo. Já marquei a minha passagem de volta."

"O quê? Você não ficou nem 48 horas aqui."

Wilson estava indignado com essa covardia repentina.

"Vai ser melhor. Nenhuma atitude grandiosa poderia mudar isso. Eu só queria vê-la e… Bom. Ela vai ficar bem. Qualquer coisa que eu fizesse seria um déjà vu, nós ficaríamos juntos, eu estragaria tudo e ela terminaria comigo."

"Você pode fazer diferente."

"Não. Eu finalmente entendi que nós não fomos feitos para ficarmos juntos."

House pegou metade do lanche de Wilson e se levantou.

"Eu vou.. Falar com ela pela última vez."

Ele queria se despedir, queria guardar uma imagem boa do relacionamento que tiveram, sem dor, nem mágoa.

House iria registrar seu último sorriso e levá-lo consigo para sempre.

* * *

><p>Cuddy se assustou com a batida na porta mas logo imaginou que pudesse ser ele de novo, seu escritório estava escuro, já era tarde e não tinha mais ninguém na clínica.<p>

"Entra."

House respirou fundo duas vezes e entrou com um meio sorriso.

"Eu vim me despedir."

"Se despedir? Mas você acabou de chegar."

"Mudança de planos. Um pouco tarde, mas tudo bem."

Ela se levantou e se aproximou dele sem nem perceber o que estava fazendo.

"Você vai ficar bem?"

"Só se você ficar."

"Eu vou. Eu estou seguindo em frente."

"Boa Sorte."

Ele abriu os braços para abraçá-la e ela se envolveu meio tímida.

_Movimento errado! Eles não deviam ter se abraçado._

Era inegável que os dois estavam mais do que envolvidos naquele abraço. Uma corrente elétrica passava de um para outro, deixando os corações baterem no mesmo compasso.

Os dois fecharam os olhos e suspiraram.

House a soltou devagar, mas ela estava próxima demais pra ele conseguir sair de perto dela.

Cuddy não queria sentir de jeito nenhum o que estava sentindo e tentou se afastar, mas ele não a deixou ir muito longe.

"Você está com medo de mim?"

House passou a mão em seus ombros e a fez tremer.

"Eu não quero ficar perto de você."

Ela começou a tentar se afastar e ele foi se aproximando, até deixá-la encostada na mesa, sem ter pra onde fugir.

"Você tem medo do que está sentindo."

Não era uma pergunta, ele sabia que ela estava com medo do que inevitavelmente iria acontecer, porque também sabia que ela não iria conseguir controlar suas emoções.

Cuddy era fraca demais quando estava com ele, sua mente a alertava de que era perigoso ficar perto ou deixar ele fazer o que estava querendo fazer, mas seu corpo reagia contra isso, ela não queria e nem conseguia sair dali.

"House, você vai me machucar."

Ele esfregou a barba em sua bochecha e falou em seu ouvido com uma voz mais sexy do que o normal.

"Você sabe que eu nunca machucaria você."

Ela sabia que não, tinha dito a primeira coisa que lhe veio na cabeça na tentativa de afastá-lo.

Ele passou as mãos suavemente por suas costas e foi descendo até seu quadril, trazendo-a para mais perto e fazendo seu corpo esquentar junto ao dele. Cuddy destravou seus braços e se entregou, passando as mãos por seu ombro e segurando em sua nunca enquando ele beijava seu pescoço. House começou a acariciar suas coxas e desceu as mãos para levantar sua saia, colocando-a sentada na mesa.

Ela o deixou encaixado entre suas pernas e puxou seu rosto para finalmente se beijarem, quando abriu seus lábios, entrou em contato com a língua dele e sentiu arrepios por todo o corpo.

House a beijou lentamente e deixou que ela correspondesse ao beijo com vontade. Ele aproveitava ao máximo cada sensação que sentia naquele momento.

Cuddy estava repleta de desejo quando ele colocou a mão por dentro da saia e retirou sua calcinha, descendo os beijos por seu pescoço e dando pequenos chupões que não deixariam marcas.

A respiração dela estava cada vez mais pesada e ela cada vez mais entregue àquelas carícias, sem nem conseguir pensar se era certo ou errado fazer o que estava fazendo.

House abriu sua blusa e a deixou só de sutiã, depositando beijos em todo seu corpo. A boca dele era quente, molhada e a deixava mais e mais excitada. Ele a deitou na mesa e foi beijando sua barriga, até chegar ao zíper da saia e soltá-lo. Cuddy levantou seu quadril e o ajudou a deixá-la praticamente nua.

House segurou em suas pernas e começou a beijar a parte de dentro delas, chegando ao local em que ela mais desejava que sua boca estivesse.

O telefone de Cuddy começou a tocar enquanto ela ficava cada vez mais ofegante na boca dele, agarrada em seus cabelos e arqueando seu quadril.

Ela amaldiçoou mentalmente qualquer pessoa que a estivesse ligando aquela hora, mas o telefone não parou de tocar até cair na caixa postal.

_"Lisa, amor, você está aí?"_

Cuddy estava quase chegando a um orgasmo quando House parou e se levantou com um olhar malicioso.

_"Não, não.. não pára."_

Cuddy estava tentando puxar ele de volta, mas quando seus olhos se encontraram ela teve a certeza de que ele iria fazer alguma coisa muito errada.

_"É o seu noivo, você tem que atender."_

Ele tirou o telefone do gancho e colocou no viva voz, ao mesmo tempo em que voltou a deixar Cuddy enlouquecida, ela estava completamente sensível e excitada, podendo chegar ao clímax a qualquer momento.

_"Lisa?"_

"J-Jerry?"

Sua respiração estava agitada e sem controle.

_"Oi amor, está tudo bem? Você não atende o celular, achei que já estivesse vindo pra casa."_

"Eu….E-Eu vou me atrasar…."

Ela inspirou o máximo de ar que conseguiu e tentou abafar um grito. House estava se divertindo com o desespero dela.

_"Lis? Ta acontecendo alguma coisa?"_

"Nãããããããoooo…"

A resposta dela soou como um gemido.

Cuddy queria que House parasse com essa tortura, mas seu corpo não conseguia empurrá-lo, ela desejava sua língua mais do que qualquer coisa naquele momento.

House se levantou e abriu o zíper de sua calça, sorrindo sensualmente para ela.

_"Então você vai direto pra sua casa?"_

Ele a puxou para a ponta da mesa e a penetrou com força, fazendo-a abafar um gemido com suas mãos.

"Ahaaaam…. Sim…Sim."

_"Tudo bem, nós nos falamos amanhã."_

"Ok"

Ela desligou o telefone antes que ele pudesse se despedir e levantou seu corpo, envolvendo as pernas em House com mais força e encostando seus seios ao peito dele, enquanto se segurava com os braços trançados em seu pescoço e puxava seu cabelo, beijando-o com voracidade.

Cuddy parou de beijá-lo e arrancou sua camisa ao mesmo tempo em que ele soltou seu sutiã e começou a sugar seus seios.

O corpo dela pegava fogo e ela começou a gemer cada vez mais alto, liberando todo o tesão que tinha segurado.

Ele começou a penetrá-la mais rápido e com mais força até que ela chegasse a um orgasmo que não tinha há muito tempo, fazendo seu corpo se contorcer de prazer de um jeito que só ele conseguia.

Cuddy cravou as unhas em suas costas e o ajudou a aumentar a velocidade até ele gozar dentro dela.

Eles se soltaram quase sem fôlego e emocionalmente mexidos com o que tinha acontecido.

House olhou bem fundo nos olhos dela, eles estavam brilhantes novamente e isso o deixou com uma terrível sensação de culpa.

Quando voltou a raciocinar percebeu que tinha feito tudo errado.

Ele não a merecia, ela precisava de alguém como Jerry, que não só a amasse incondicionalmente e se preocupasse com ela, como pudesse fazê-la feliz.

O impulso de sua paixão misturado com desejo e amor o levou a uma das transas mais incríveis que eles já tiveram, mas não era certo, ela precisava de mais.

Ele se afastou dela e começou a se trocar sem conseguir olhar novamente em seus olhos.

"Então é isso?"

Ele estava de costas pra ela com uma expressão terrível de dor. Magoá-la era uma facada em seu coração.

"...Você vai embora?"

Ele se virou, mas mesmo assim não conseguiu encará-la.

"Eu tenho que ir."

"Depois do que nós fizemos você vai embora e vai me deixar sozinha?"

"Eu não posso…"

"Por que você fez isso comigo?"

Cuddy estava tentando segurar suas lágrimas, mas era tudo forte demais.

"Eu precisava te amar pela última vez."

"Você não tem coração."

"Cuddy, me desculpa…"

"Eu odeio você. Odeio tudo que você me faz sentir."

"Eu queria ficar com você, queria que desse certo..."

"Não queria! Se você quisesse você ficava aqui, comigo."

Ela alterou seu tom de voz e desabou em um choro sentido, desesperado.

"Eu vou te magoar e você vai me deixar de novo…"

"Você só pensa em você, não é?"

"Cuddy…"

"Por favor, House… Se você ainda me ama, pede pra eu não casar."

"Não faz assim."

"Pede. Uma única palavra sua e eu não caso."

Os olhos de House se encheram de lágrimas.

"Eu tenho que ir…"

"House, por favor…"

Cuddy estava quase perdendo o fôlego de tanto chorar e gritar, seu coração estava quase explodindo de tanta dor, ela precisava soltar tudo isso.

"Adeus, Cuddy."

Ele não conseguiu controlar suas lágrimas e saiu de lá sem olhar pra trás, se ele a visse chorar, seu coração iria se despedaçar mais uma vez.

Cuddy desceu da mesa e começou a juntar suas peças de roupa até não ter forças para continuar em pé.

Ela se encostou nua na parede e chorou até não conseguir mais.


	10. Prova de amor

Cuddy não conseguiu dormir pela segunda noite consecutiva, pensando no que faria para esquecer essa história. Era fácil encarar racionalmente que eles não tinham dado certo, mas seu coração insistia em tentar, deixando claro que seu setimento por ele não iria morrer ou desaparecer com o tempo.

Ela precisava fazer qualquer coisa para ele voltar mesmo que fosse uma última tentativa.

Esperou Marina chegar para ficar com Rachel e saiu correndo para tentar encontrá-lo.

Ao chegar em sua casa tocou a campainha diversas vezes, mas ninguém atendeu, a casa estava vazia e seu celular só caía na caixa postal.

Decidiu então tentar a casa de Wilson, ele era a única pessoa no mundo que poderia saber onde ele estava.

Kate abriu a porta e ela entrou agitada.

"Onde está o House? Eu preciso falar com ele."

Os olhos de Kate ficaram tristes de repente e ela apenas balançou a cabeça.

"Ele foi embora?"

"Wilson o levou até o aeroporto."

Cuddy não esperou ela dizer mais nada e saiu correndo para tentar impedir que ele entrasse no avião.

* * *

><p>"Diga à ela que eu quero que ela seja feliz."<p>

House deu um forte abraço em Wilson e entrou no avião.

Alguns minutos depois dele embarcar, Cuddy chegou no aeroporto e avistou Wilson, correndo até ele com lágrimas nos olhos.

Era tarde demais.

Wilson a abraçou e ela desabou a chorar novamente.

"Ele não vai mais voltar, não é?"

Wilson tentou secar algumas lágrimas.

"Ele quer que você seja feliz."

* * *

><p>Uma semana depois, Cuddy estava se arrumando para seu casamento. Ela nunca pensou que pudesse ficar tão alheia à um momento, mas não sentia alegria alguma.<p>

Rachel esperava por ela no colo de Arlene, vestida de daminha de honra, enquanto convidados chegavam e se sentavam.

A cerimônia aconteceria no final da tarde.

Cuddy teve a ajuda de Kate para se maquiar e se trocar. Ela estava tão abatida que Kate teve que usar todos os brilhos do mundo para deixá-la com uma expressão mais viva.

Ela vestiu uma lingerie branca e colocou seu vestido, pedindo para Kate prender a flor em seu cabelo.

"Está tudo bem?"

"Sim, não se preocupe."

"Eu vou lá fora ver como estão as coisas e já volto."

"Pode ir, obrigada, Kate."

Kate passou a mão delicadamente pelo rosto dela e sorriu, saindo ao mesmo tempo em que Wilson estava chegando.

Cuddy estava nervosa por medo de estar fazendo a coisa errada, casar sem amor era uma coisa que nunca havia passado por sua cabeça, mas agora era o único jeito.

Wilson se aproximou dela percebendo seu nervosismo, ele sorriu e lhe entregou um copo de suco de maracujá para ela se acalmar. Cuddy se sentou e foi bebendo aos poucos para tentar diminuir a ansiedade.

"Você tem certeza disso?"

Ele se sentou ao lado dela e segurou em sua mão, com o olhar mais compreensivo do mundo. Ela gostava da forma com que ele se importava com ela, Wilson era sincero, carinhoso e a única pessoa que entendia o quão difícil era amar alguém como House.

"Eu…É melhor eu não pensar em nada. Vou seguir o meu caminho e tudo vai ficar bem."

Ela respirou fundo e forçou um sorriso para ele.

"Espero que você esteja fazendo a coisa certa."

Wilson se levantou e afagou seus cabelos enquanto saía.

Por um momento ela pensou que queria ter aquela conversa com House, era só ele entrar por aquela porta que ela largaria tudo, mas infelizmente ele já estava bem longe dali.

Pequenas lágrimas escorreram de seus olhos, ela limpou antes que pudessem estragar a maquiagem e foi até o espelho para ver como estava.

Quando se levantou, sentiu uma tontura e desmaiou.

Um forte raio de sol penetrou em seus olhos e ela acordou ainda um pouco tonta.

_Que horas seriam? O que tinha acontecido?_ Perguntas ecoavam em sua cabeça enquanto ela se levantava ainda um pouco tonta.

Cuddy estava em uma pequena cabana de porta de madeira, com apenas uma cama e um ventilador no teto.

Ela abriu a porta da cabana e fechou seus olhos imediatamente, a luz era muito forte, muito quente, colocou as mãos em cima dos olhos para fazer sombra e tentar enxergar onde estava.

Quando finalmente conseguiu abrí-los, se deparou com um imenso mar cristalino e algumas pessoas próximas a um arco cheio de flores.

Ela conhecia todos eles.

Kate, Foreman, Chase, Taub, Cameron, Thirteen segurando Rachel no colo, sua mãe e…

Seu coração disparou quando ela o viu, ainda de longe.

Camisa branca, calça de sarja com a barra virada, descalço, mais lindo do que o normal e feliz, ele estava sorrindo.

Wilson se aproximou dela fazendo-a se desligar da cena.

"Você me drogou?"

"Eu achei que era certo te impedir de estragar sua vida."

"Ele não se cansou em destruir minha casa e decidiu destruir meu casamento?"

Wilson a olhou desentendido e preocupado, mas ela sorriu.

"Ele é inacreditável."

Seus olhos estavam brilhantes e ela não conseguia parar de olhar pra ele, completamente apaixonada.

Wilson sorriu aliviado e deu seu braço para ela segurar.

"Vamos, tenho que te levar até o seu casamento."

'_**Para sempre'**_** nunca será o bastante para me fazer sentir que estou perto o suficiente de você.**

'_**Juntos'**_** nunca será próximo o bastante para que eu sinta que estamos perto o suficiente.**

**O ****amor**** certamente tem mudado meu jeito.**

**Case-se comigo, hoje e todos os dias.**

**Você usa branco e vou usar as palavras **_**'eu te amo'**_**.**

**Você é linda **

**Prometa-me que você sempre será feliz ao meu lado.**

**Eu prometo que cantarei para você quando todas as músicas morrerem.**


	11. O plano

_Wilson saiu o mais rápido que conseguiu e se juntou à Chase que estava escondido perto do quarto ao lado._

_"Ela tomou tudo?"_

_"Tudo. Dou uns cinco minutos pra ela adormecer. Onde está o Foreman?"_

_"Ele está nos esperando no carro. Temos que sair rápido, antes que alguém nos veja."_

_"E a Thirteen?"_

_"A Marina entregou a Rachel pra ela, Taub me ligou agora pouco e elas já estão no avião."_

_"É seguro?"_

_"Bom.. Nada que venha do Taub é muito seguro, mas ele tem o brevê, já voei com ele, não tivemos problemas nenhum."_

_Eles ouviram um barulho vindo do quarto e entram quando Cuddy já estava incosciente. Chase segurou ela nos braços e esperou Wilson checar o corredor que levava ao jardim. Quando ele voltou, Chase saiu com ela o mais rápido que conseguiu e Wilson foi atrás de Julia._

_Kate estava com Arlene perto dos convidados, ela sabia do plano e quis ajudar de qualquer forma. As duas se aproximaram de Jerry e o levaram para o mais longe possível, prendendo-o em uma conversa interminável._

_Do outro lado dali, Julia estava indo para o quarto de Cuddy quando sentiu uma forte dor de barriga. Wilson nunca se sentiu tão orgulhoso com os efeitos de um remédio como aquele dia, ele esperou alguns minutos e trancou a porta do banheiro onde ela estava, discretamente._

**_Essa foi fácil._**

_Foreman estava dentro de uma limousine quando Chase apareceu com Cuddy._

_"Eu pensei que nós íamos no carro do Wilson."_

_"A ideia era essa até eu decidir usar um antigo dom."_

_"Você roubou essa limousine?"_

_"O chofer esqueceu a chave na ignição. Acha que House vai ficar orgulhoso?"_

_"Com certeza."_

_Chase riu e colocou Cuddy deitada no banco quase ao mesmo tempo em que Kate e Arlene procuravam por eles._

_"Estamos aqui."_

_Foreman piscou o farol e elas correram até lá._

_"Nós não íamos no carro do Wilson?"_

_Foreman sorriu._

_"Entrem, aqui é mais espaçoso."_

_Alguns minutos depois Wilson chegou correndo e um pouco confuso por não estarem em seu carro. Ele entrou na limousine e Foreman deu a partida, saindo correndo de lá._

**_Eu sempre quis dirigir uma limousine._**

* * *

><p>House tinha deixado um avião particular alugado para Taub levá-los até Oahu. Bastou meia hora para que Foreman chegasse e eles embaracaram imediatamente.<p>

Wilson foi o responsável por controlar o sono de Cuddy para que ela não acordasse no meio da viagem, eles chegariam em Oahu só na manhã seguinte.

A proximidade do casamento de Cuddy foi deixando House cada vez mais desesperado, ele havia decidido deixá-la, mas não de todo o coração, e isso o incomodava todas as noites, transformando sonhos em pesadelos e aumentando a dor em sua perna.

A espera pelo dia em que ela se casaria começou a deixá-lo louco, ele precisava de uma ideia e ela surgiu de uma forma inesperada.

House estava assistindo uma de suas novelas estranhas quando pensou em transferir o casamento. Ele a amava o suficiente para se casar com ela e essa era uma forma de mostrar a seriedade com que ele estava vendo a relação, além, claro, de poder fazer uma graça com o noivo dela.

Pediu ajuda para alguns moradores da ilha, pois desejava uma festa linda e inesquecível, que marcasse aquele dia, queria muitas flores e qualquer coisa romântica que pudesse encontrar.

Por sorte a primavera o deixou com muitas opções e ele escolheu lírios e orquídeas para a decoração, já que eram as flores preferidas de Cuddy.

O cardápio já estava decidido e ele tinha a banda perfeita, só faltava ligar para os convidados e combinar o sequestro.

Ligou primeiro para Wilson e contou exatamente tudo que ele teria que fazer. Wilson ficou de repassar o plano para Kate, Foreman, Chase, Taub e Thirteen. House queria falar pessoalmente com Arlene.

Ele telefonou para ela um pouco preocupado, mas sabia que depois do golpe do advogado, aquela mulher faria qualquer coisa para ver sua filha feliz. Ela concordou animada com tudo o que ele pediu e prometeu deixar Julia fora disso.

Os próximos convidados foram Keoni e Cameron, ele gostava dela e pensou que ela ficaria feliz com o convite.

Mais do que isso, Cameron ficou honrada e confirmou sua presença na mesma hora.

House quase morreu de ansiedade nos dias que se seguiram, mas confiava em Wilson, Kate e sua equipe.

**_Às 19 horas do dia 21 de Março, o plano foi concluído._**

"Já estamos todos no avião."

"Você quer me matar do coração? Eu te liguei três vezes, por que você não atendeu? O casamento começava às 17h, achei que vocês não tivessem conseguido tirá-la de lá."

"Me desculpa, nós nos atrasamos um pouco e o meu celular ficou sem sinal na limousine."

"Que limousine?"

"É uma longa história, uma hora te conto. Preciso desligar agora que já vamos decolar. Nos vemos amanhã, durma tranquilo."

"Você acha que eu vou conseguir dormir?"

"Eu acho que você devia fazer o mesmo que sua noiva. Ela está babando aqui do meu lado."

House sorriu.

"Obrigado, Wilson."

"Nós somos uma dupla, você sabe. Você destrói a casa da chefe e eu sequestro ela."

* * *

><p>House dormiu o máximo que conseguiu e acordou as 5 horas da manhã, nervoso e agitado. Ele decidiu passear pela praia para respirar um pouco de ar puro e só voltou para casa quando o dia estava amanhecendo.<p>

Keoni estava saindo com sua prancha e parou House para desejar boa sorte, ele tinha ido antes para matar um pouco da saudade de sua família e ajudar sua mãe com os preparativos do casamento.

A mãe dele esperava House em sua porta com a roupa que ele usaria na cerimônia.

"Você ficará lindo, doutor House."

"Obrigado, Alika."

"Eu vou começar a confeitar o bolo agora, está uma delicia."

"Eu realmente não sei como agradecer toda a sua ajuda."

"Não precisa agradecer, é o nosso presente de casamento. Keoni deve muito à você, nós é que agradecemos."

Ela o abraçou carinhosamente e ele sorriu, quase como uma nova pessoa.

House entrou para tomar um banho e depois ajudou a montar a tenda onde a banda ficaria, cuidou pessoalmente dos intrumentos musicais e depois foi ver como o altar estava.

Ele apenas tinha pedido um arco branco com algumas flores presas em cima, esse arco direcionaria o caminho da noiva até ele. Cadeiras ficariam dispostas em algumas fileiras entre direita e esquerda e um pouco longe dali teriam algumas mesas para o jantar que traria frutos do mar.

A mesa de doces e frutas ficaria embaixo de outra enorme tenda que estava sendo armada naquele momento.

Tudo se encaminhava para o início da cerimônia que, provavelmente, só começaria depois das 4 horas da tarde.

Às 8h House recebeu uma ligação de Keoni, do Aeroporo Internacional de Honolulu, dizendo que o avião já estava pousando e eles logo estariam lá.

Keoni foi até o aeroporto para ajudá-los com Cuddy, ele estava com um jipe e a levou para a praia junto com Arlene, Wilson e Rachel, o resto foi em outro carro.

House tinha preparado uma cama para ela em uma cabana que ficava ao lado de sua casa, ficando completamente balançado quando a viu chegar.

Cuddy estava pronta para casar com ele, em um vestido lindo.

Eles a deitaram na cama e foram ajudar House a terminar de arrumar a festa.

Kate, que já cohecia Alika, ficou com ela e Arlene na cozinha, Foreman, Chase, Taub e Wilson ajudaram com as coisas mais pesadas e Thirteen ficou cuidando de Rachel.

Já se passava do meio dia quando Cameron chegou, atraindo um olhar curioso de Chase, que não fazia ideia de que ela estaria lá.

"House!"

Ela o chamou e lhe deu um longo abraço, antes de entregar um presente.

"Então você se entregou?"

"As coisas mudam."

"Mas as pessoas não."

"Talvez eu tivesse essa vontade de casar escondida em algum lugar dentro de mim."

"Você sempre foi apaixonado por ela, não foi?"

"Sempre."

Ele sorriu e trouxe Cameron para mais um abraço.

"Acho que você deveria conversar com ele, eu não avisei que você estaria aqui."

House apontou para Chase.

"Eu imaginei. É bem típico de você fazer uma surpresa dessas pra ver a nossa reação."

Cameron piscou pra ele e foi conversar com Chase.

Minutos depois Wilson se aproximou.

"É um lindo casamento."

"Você sabe que eu sempre organizo as melhores festas."

"Cuddy vai ficar orgulhosa de você."

"Eu espero que sim."

House passou a mão pelo ombro de Wilson agradecendo por toda ajuda e ele lhe fez uma pergunta:

"Eu tenho uma curiosidade."

"O quê?"

"Esse casamento é legal?"

House soltou uma alta gargalhada.

"Você acha que eu ia fazer isso com ela? Claro que é legal, me divorciei da Dominika há alguns meses atrás."

Wilson pareceu mais aliviado.

"E o que ela fez?"

"Eu consegui outro casamento pra ela. Não dava pra esperar de 1 à 3 anos até o Green Card sair."

"Uma atitude madura, nem parece o House que eu conheço."

House revirou os olhos e levou Wilson próximo ao altar. Os convidados já estavam chegando e se acomodando nas cadeiras, eram praticamente todos os moradores dali e alguns médicos do hospital com quem ele trabalhou. House era muito querido por essas pessoas, por incrível que pareça.

Wilson olhava ao redor da decoração, estava tudo impecável.

"Organizar tudo isso deve ter dado muito trabalho."

"Mas valeu a pena, você não acha?"

"Absolutamente. Mas seria muito mais fácil ter pedido pra ela não casar, não?"

"Seria, mas aí não seria eu. Onde estaria a graça? O melhor da história toda vai ser a cara de idiota daquele babaca sozinho no altar."

"Pena que nós não estamos lá pra ver."

"Quem disse que não? Chase deixou uma câmera escondida estrategicamente. Vou ter muita diversão quando chegar em casa."

"House, você não presta."

Eles se olharam e riram até a barriga doer, imaginando a cara de Jerry quando descobrisse que Cuddy não estava lá.

"A Julia deve ter enlouquecido."

"Essa é outra parte do vídeo que eu quero muito ver. "

Arlene estava indo tomar seu lugar de 'mãe da noiva' perto do altar e parou para cumprimentar House.

Ele estava um pouco constrangido por ter tomado uma atitude tão romântica, mas ela gostava de vê-lo fazer o impossível para fazer sua filha feliz.

"Obrigada."

Ela apenas o agradeceu com lágrimas nos olhos, House sabia o quanto aquilo significava para ela.

"Eu amo sua filha, passar o resto da vida com ela é o mínimo que eu posso fazer."

Wilson o viu emocionado pela primeira vez em todos esses anos de amizade, ele estava dando um passo enorme e isso enobrecia sua atitude.

O casamento já estava pronto para acontecer, mas ainda faltava a noiva.

"Eu vou ver se ela já acordou."

" _Já_ é delicadeza, né? Ela está dormindo há mais de 20 horas. Você tem certeza que não exagerou na dosagem?"

"Claro que eu tenho. Eu só aumentei um pouco pra não correr o risco dela acordar no meio da viagem. São mais de 12 horas até aqui, não sei se você sabe."

"Eu sei. Mas é melhor que a Bela Adormecida acorde logo, antes que eu tenha que ir lá e estrague a surpresa."

"Fica sossegado, eu já volto."

Wilson foi até a cabana e Kate chegou perto de House, sorrindo.

"Estou orgulhosa de você."

Ela segurou firme em suas mãos e ele retribuiu o carinho.

Alguns minutos depois, uma forte brisa anunciou a chegada da noiva.

Cuddy tinha um enorme sorriso nos lábios e se agarrava à Wilson como se fosse tropeçar a qualquer momento, completamente nervosa.

House olhou para ela e gravou aquele momento perfeito em sua mente, depois se virou para a banda e pediu que começassem a tocar, pois a noiva já estava a caminho.

_**Forever can never be long enough for me, feel like I've had long enough with you.**_

_**Forget the world now we won't let them see, but there's one thing left to do..**_


	12. Escolho você

_Now that the weight has lifted. Love has surely shifted my way_

_Marry Me, today and every day.._

Cuddy caminhava para o altar com Wilson quando ouviu umas das músicas que mais a deixava emocionada, sendo tocada por sua banda original. Seus olhos estavam se enchendo de lágrimas novamente, aquilo parecia um sonho.

_Marry Me, If I ever get the nerve to say: Hello in this café_

_Say you will.._

"Meu Deus, é o Train? Eu não acredito."

"House diagnosticou uma doença e ele ficou devendo uma."

_Together can never be close enough for me, feel like I am close enough to you. _

_You wear white and I'll wear out the words: I love you_

_and you're beautiful.._

Enquanto caminhava se deu conta da grandiosidade daquela cerimônia, estava tudo perfeito, inclusive ele.

House era perfeito em sua imperfeição, mas talvez fosse essa peça torta que ela precisava em sua vida, porque encaixava certamente em seu coração.

_Now that the wait is over and love and has finally shown her my way_

_Marry me. Today and every day._

_Marry me, if I ever get the nerve to say hello in this cafe_

_Say you will…_

Todas as pessoas que faziam parte de sua vida estavam ali, sorrindo e torcendo por ela, algumas choravam emocionadas e ela pôde ver o quanto era querida por todos eles.

_Promise me: You'll always be happy by my side._

_I promise to sing to you when all the music dies.._

Quando mais perto chegava, mais seu coração batia forte. Ela nunca se sentiu tão emocionada, seu corpo todo tremia, mas seu coração estava tranquilo, ela finalmente estava fazendo a coisa certa, Cuddy iria se casar com o homem que amava e desejava.

_And marry me today and everyday._

_Marry me, if I ever get the nerve to say hello in this cafe_

_Say you will…_

"Hey."

House acariciou seu rosto delicadamente com as costas de sua mão e ela fechou seus olhos sorrindo quando Wilson a entregou à ele.

_"Sejam felizes."_

Ele sussurrou para os dois e se dirigiu ao seu lugar de padrinho.

Cuddy entregou seu buquê à Kate e deu um pequeno beijo na bochecha de Rachel que estava no colo de Thirteen.

House segurou em sua mão e eles se viraram para o juíz de paz, um pescador que morava em Oahu e celebrava todos os casamentos que aconteciam por lá. Esse homem era romanticamente sábio e House achou que era a escolha perfeita.

"Estamos todos aqui para realizar a união de Gregory e Lisa, uma união de livre e espontânea vontade, certo Lisa?"

Ela riu e olhou para House que não conseguia esconder sua felicidade naquele momento.

"Com certeza!"

Era tudo o que ela mais queria.

"Você gostaria de dizer alguma coisa à noiva, Greg?"

"Sim."

Ele tirou os votos do bolso da calça e começou a ler, dividindo o olhar entre o papel e os olhos dela.

"_Lisa Cuddy não é uma mulher de sorte, nunca foi. Desde o momento em que nós nos conhecemos, seu destino foi entrelaçado ao meu e eu a levei do céu ao inferno em todos os anos que estivemos juntos, como amigos, como companheiros de trabalho e principalmente no momento em que nos deixamos levar por um sentimento que nunca parou de crescer._

_Pode parecer que não, mas nós somos muito parecidos. _

_Quem a vê, enxerga uma mulher doce, gentil e boa moça, mas na verdade ela é manipuladora e ninfomaníaca, sempre insistindo em querer mais um round depois de me deixar completamente acabado. Vocês não sabem o que é essa mulher na cama, mas isso não vem ao caso agora, porque o que eu queria mesmo era falar sobre a Lisa destruidora de corações._

_Se eu não me engano foram alguns namoros na época da faculdade e dois casamentos que ela pulou fora por minha causa ou minha culpa. _

_Isso me assusta às vezes, porque só assim eu consigo realmente entender que ela me ama de verdade._

_Talvez seja a idéia de me consertar, o desejo pelo sofrimento, ou o tesão pela hostilidade, mas eu me sinto o homem mais sortudo do mundo quando vejo esses olhos azuis brilharem pra mim e quase me sinto merecedor desse sentimento quando acordo com ela em meus braços._

_Isso me faz querer ser alguém melhor, alguém que a abrace e cuide, que esteja lá na doença e na saúde, que seja agradável e atencioso, mas só querer não adianta e esse não sou eu. _

_Eu não sou um otimista e nem tenho esperanças de vivermos felizes para sempre, porque eu sei que eventualmente vou magoá-la e que um de nós dois vai querer pular fora. Nós teremos dificuldades, iremos sofrer, iremos brigar..._

_Mas sabe por que eu insisto em nós dois?_

_Porque eu sei que depois de tudo isso nós vamos fazer as pazes e começar de novo. Porque eu sei que teremos dezenas de recomeços, que nos daremos todas as chances possíveis e inexistentes, simplesmente porque nós nos amamos com todo o coração e não conseguimos ficar separados sem pensar no outro durante todas as horas e todos os dias._

_De agora em diante, eu permito que você cuide do meu coração, porque ele estará contigo onde quer que você esteja._

_No momento em que eu me tornar seu marido eu apenas poderei me prometer a você, com os prós e os contras, com dor e amor, mas tentando sempre te mostrar o quão forte é meu sentimento. _

_O meu amor é a única coisa que você terá e isso é tudo de mim._

_Talvez demore o resto de nossa vida juntos para que você tenha certeza do quanto eu realmente quero ficar ao seu lado, mas nós temos todo o tempo do mundo."_

O coração dela estava tão acelerado que ela não conseguiu mais segurar suas lágrimas.

"_Esse é um poema que singificou muito pra mim no tempo em que eu estive fora._

_**Quero apenas cinco coisas:**_

_**Primeiro é o amor sem fim,**_

_**A segunda é ver o outono.**_

_**A terceira é o grave inverno.**_

_**Em quarto lugar o verão.**_

_**A quinta coisa são teus olhos, não quero dormir sem teus olhos. **_

_**Não quero ser… sem que me olhes.**_

_**Abro mão da primavera para que continues me olhando.**_

_"Eu te amo."_

"Lisa?"

"Eu.. Eu.. Desculpa, eu não sabia, eu não preparei nada."

"Pera aí, Cuddy, você ia se casar, acho que não é difícil conseguir seus votos .."

"Mas eu.. Eu escrevi pra outra pessoa."

"E não vale pra mim?"

House fez uma cara de chateado e Cuddy retirou do vestido os votos que iria dizer em seu casamento.

Ela bufou e começou a ler rapidamente, tropeçando as palavras.

"_Desde o momento que o conheci sabia que ele seria uma pessoa especial. Educado, gentil, ama crianças e me trata como uma princesa._

_Jerry é alguém que merece cada conquista e o tipo de homem que você sabe que vai estar sempre ao seu lado._

_Eu espero que possamos ser felizes._

_Obrigada por me amar."_

Ela olhou para House segurando o riso. Aquilo tinha sido ridículo e realmente não tinha nada a ver com ele.

"É verdade, acho que não encaixou muito bem."

Ele sorriu para ela se divertindo com os votos que ela escreveu.

"Mas isso foi fraco, hein Cuddy? Esperava mais de você."

Ela olhou bem fundo nos olhos dele e suspirou.

"Isso não tem nada a ver com você porque você não é educado, não é gentil, não gosta de crianças e provavelmente vai fugir quando estiver com medo de me perder… Mas mesmo assim eu te amo com todas as forças."

Ele piscou pra ela e acariciou sua mão, fazendo com que ela tivesse coragem de dizer tudo o que tinha vontade, sem medo de ser piegas ou melosa demais.

"Acho que eu posso falar meus votos agora."

Ela olhou para o juíz e olhou para House, respirando fundo antes de começar.

_Eu me lembro exatamente do dia em que eu me apaixonei por você e me lembro do dia em que eu descobri que aquilo era amor. Nós éramos tão jovens e você fazia eu me sentir única e especial, foi amor ao primeiro toque._

_Eu carreguei esse sentimento durante anos e anos e tentei de verdade esquecer você, mas mesmo depois de todo esse tempo, você continua sendo o único homem que eu amo, o único homem a quem eu pertenço. Na doença e na doença, na dor e na dor, no sofrimento e no sofrimento, não importa, eu amo você de qualquer jeito._

_Estou feliz por termos chegado até aqui e compreendido que esse sentimento nunca vai desaparecer._

_Olhe pra nós, estamos nos casando, o quão mágico e inacreditável é isso?_

_Eu posso não ter mais nada na minha vida que não vai fazer diferença nenhuma, porque eu terei você, eu lutarei por você e pelo nosso amor, sempre._

_Eu te amo, muito, e quero ficar sempre junto de você._

House estava surpreso por ela conseguir dizer coisas tão lindas mesmo nervosa. Ela conseguia ficar perfeita quando sorria apaixonada como ela estava fazendo agora.

O juíz pediu as alianças e Wilson entregou à House uma caixinha.

_"Eu, Gregory House, recebo você, Lisa Cuddy como minha esposa e te prometo amor incondicional e todo e qualquer sentimento bom que existir dentro de mim. Com essa aliança você será minha, pra sempre e não adianta tentar fugir, porque eu vou te buscar em qualquer lugar."_

House colocou a aliança em seu dedo anelar da mão esquerda.

_"Eu, Lisa Cuddy, recebo você, Gregory House, como meu marido e prometo estar sempre ao seu lado, ajudando a suportar a dor e te ensinando a ser feliz. Prometo compreender suas atitudes malucas e jamais duvidar de que você sempre escolherá a mim. Com essa aliança eu escolho você, eu escolho ser feliz com você, eu sempre escolheria você."_

Ela piscou pra ele, relembrando uma antiga declaração que ele havia feito à ela e ele sorriu lindamente enquanto ela colocava a aliança em seu dedo.

"Com o poder a mim investido eu os declaro marido e mulher. Pode beijar a noiva."

Eles se aproximaram e deram um beijo apaixonado, entrelaçando as mãos.

Todos aplaudiram e jogaram pétalas de rosas enquanto eles saíam pelo corredor de mãos dadas.

Eles cumprimentaram todos os convidados e House a levou até sua casa para perguntar o que ela tinha achado de toda a surpresa.

"Gostou?"

"Eu amei. Foi lindo."

Ela passou os braços por seu pescoço e o puxou para mais um beijo, o primeiro beijo de casados. House segurou em sua cintura e a beijou com vontade.

"Huuuum, você está com um gosto especial, sabia?"

"É mesmo?"

"Sim, Lisa House é muito mais gostosa que Lisa Cuddy."

Ela encostou sua testa na dele e fechou seu olhos, querendo guardar aquele sentimento pra sempre. House passou a mão por seu rosto e deu um beijo em sua testa.

"Vem comigo. Nós temos uma festa e eu tenho mais uma surpresa."

House a levou para a festa que tinha acabado de começar, o pôr-do-sol em Oahu era o mais lindo que ela já tinha visto.


	13. Todo o amor do mundo

A festa estava linda, todos comiam, bebiam e dançavam ao som de Train.

Foreman conversava com uma médica havaina, Taub xavecava um enfermeira e mostrava as fotos de seus filhos, ambos com três meses e Chase e Cameron pareciam estar se envolvendo novamente.

O clima era perfeito para novos casais.

Cuddy avistou sua mãe sentada em uma mesa com um pratinho de frutas para Rachel e se aproximou sorrindo para lhe dar um forte abraço.

"Obrigada por estar aqui."

"Não precisa agradecer, nós estamos felizes em ver você feliz, não é Rachel?"

Rachel balançou a cabeça e esticou os braços para House, que vinha logo atrás de Cuddy.

"Acho que ela está com saudades de você."

Ele sorriu e a pegou no colo.

"Eu também estava com saudades da mini Cuddy. Temos muito o que conversar sobre o nosso desenho de pirata favorito."

"House?"

Cuddy olhou para ele fingindo estar brava e ele beijou sua bochecha.

"Vamos Rachel, temos que conversar à sós."

Ele saiu de lá e Cuddy olhou a cena maravilhada: House passeando com Rachel depois de seu casamento.

Esse dia com certeza era o mais especial de sua vida, eles estavam começando uma família.

House e Rachel se aproximaram de Wilson e ele abraçou os dois com muito carinho.

"Enfim, casado. Como é a sensação?"

"Não tão emocionante quanto casar três vezes, mas acho que serve."

"Não gostaria de te deixar encabulado, mas você está radiante."

House sorriu meio tímido.

"Eu só sou uma lua refletindo o brilho dela."

Wilson fez uma cara de enjoado.

"Isso foi brega."

"É mesmo? Tava pensando em falar isso pra ela, achei que ela fosse gostar."

"Ela vai amar. Todo mundo tem o direito de ser brega no casamento, só não fique muito meloso porque ela não gosta de bom moço."

Wilson deu um tapinha nas costas de House.

"Você acha que eu não sei?"

House olhou para o palco, a banda Train estava tocando _If it's Love_ e ele teve uma ideia.

_We can travel to Spain where the rain falls, mainly on the plain side and sing._

_'cause it is we can laugh we can sing have ten kids and give them everything._

_Hold our cell phones up in the air and just be glad we made it here alive._

_On a spinning ball in the middle of space._

_I love you from your toes to your face._

_**Nós podemos rir, nós podemos cantar, ter dez filhos e dar-lhes tudo**_

_**Segurar os nossos telefones celulares no ar e apenas ser feliz.**_

_If it's love and we decide that it's forever_

_No one else could do it better and if I'm addicted to loving you_

_And you're addicted to my love too_

_We can be them two birds of a feather_

_That flock together._

**Se é amor e nós decidimos que é para sempre, ninguém mais poderia fazer melhor.**

**E se eu sou viciado em amar você e você é viciado em meu amor também, nós podemos então ser os dois pássaros de uma pena que voam juntos em um bando.**

House deixou Rachel no colo de Wilson, subiu no palco e falou alguma coisa no ouvido de Patrick, seguindo para o piano da banda para tocar _Drops of Jupiter_ pra Cuddy, era sua música preferida.

Patrick anunciou que cantaria a música especialmente para ela e seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas quando House começou as primeiras notas no piano.

_Now that she's back in the atmosphere, with drops of jupiter in her hair. She acts like summer and walks like rain._

_Reminds me that there's a time to change._

_Since the return of her stay on the moon, she listens like spring and she talks like june._

House piscou pra ela e sorriu, declamando parte da letra.

**"Desde o retorno de sua temporada na lua, ela ouve como a primavera e conversa como junho."**

Cuddy subiu no palco e se aproximou de House.

_But tell me did you sail across the sun, did you make it to the milky see the lights all faded, and that heaven is overrated._

_Tell me, did you fall from a shooting star?_

_One without a permanent scar and did you miss me while you were looking for yourself out there?_

Ela se sentou no banco do piano e disse a ele:

**"Agora que ela está de volta daquelas férias da alma, traçando seu caminho através da constelação, ela checa Mozart enquanto ela faz Tae-bo."**

_Reminds me that there's room to grow. Now that she's back in the atmosphere, I'm afraid that she might think of me as._

**"Contou uma história sobre um homem que tinha muito medo de voar então ele nunca aterrisou."**

_But tell me did the wind sweep you off your feet? Did you finally get the chance to dance along the light of day and head back to the milky way?_

_And tell me did venus blow your mind?_

_Was it everything you wanted to find?_

_And did you miss me while you were looking for yourself out there?_

_Can you imagine, no love, pride, deep fried chicken, your best friend always stickin up for you (even when i know you're wrong)?_

_Can you imagine no first dance, freeze dried romance, 5 hour phone conversation, the best soy latte` that you ever had and...me?_

_But tell me did the wind sweep you off your feet?_

_Did you finally get the chance to dance along the light of day and head back toward the milky way?_

_Tell me did you sail across the sun?_

_Did you make it to the milky way to see the lights all faded and that heaven is overrated?_

**"Me diga, você se apaixonou por uma estrela cadente, uma sem uma cicatriz permanente? Você sentiu minha falta enquanto você estava buscando por si mesma?"**

_And did you finally get the chance to dance along the light of day?_

_And did you fall for a shooting star?_

_Fall for a shooting star?_

_And are you lonely looking for yourself out there?_

House a olhou completamente apaixonado e eles se beijaram enquanto todos aplaudiam a performance.

Cuddy estava mais emocionada do que jamais esteve, nunca imaginou que ele fosse capaz de ter uma atitude tão romântica assim, mas estava amando.

Assim que se levantaram ela pediu o microfone à banda e anunciou que jogaria o buquê.

Todas as moças solteiras se juntaram próximo ao palco, ansiosas.

Cuddy contou até três e jogou para trás.

House, que estava bebendo um pouco de champagne, quase engasgou quando viu aonde foi parar o buquê.

Kate estava sentada em uma mesa perto dali e não se levantou para tentar pegar o buquê porque nunca tinha sorte com essas coisas e achava desnecessário, mas dessa vez alguma coisa dizia que seu futuro seria especial.

O buquê de Cuddy caiu em seu colo e ela ficou corada quando percebeu.

Kate olhou pra Wilson, Wilson olhou pra ela, e House olhou para os dois dando uma gargalhada.

"E quando a gente imagina que você não vai mais se casar, a namorada recebe um buquê. Quatro, hein? Vê se pára nesse número."

Eles sorriram para House e deram um selinho apaixonado.

A próxima música levou todos à pista de dança. House se aproximou de Wilson e cantarolou pra ele novamente:

"Your lipstick stains on the front lobe of my left side brains.."

Eles riram e Cuddy chegou para levar House pra dançar.

Todos na pista cantavam junto com Train.

"_Hey, soul sister ain't that Mr. Mister on the radio stereo_

_The way you move ain't fair, you know._

_Hey, soul sister_

_I don't wanna miss a single thing you do_

_Tonight."_

_Heeeeeey, heeeeeeey, heeeeeey_

House tirou Cuddy de lá disfarçadamente e a levou de volta para sua casa.

"Espere aí."

Ela ficou para em sua porta e ele voltou minutos depois com uma venda, amarrou nos olhos dela e disse para seguí-lo.

* * *

><p><em>Uma venda em seus olhos a impedia de ver para onde estava indo, mas isso não importava, ela estava com ele. Mãos entrelaçadas a levavam para uma surpresa, a segunda do dia.<em>

_House estava ansioso enquanto caminhava pela areia, tinha a bengala em uma das mãos e seu maior presente em outra._

_A brisa que vinha do mar balançava o vestido dela, ele respirou fundo e sorriu._

House retirou a venda dos olhos de Cuddy após minutos de caminhada.

"Pode abrir."

Quando Cuddy abriu os olhos pôde ver uma enorme tenda branca cercada por tochas com fogo que iluminavam a praia deserta onde eles estavam.

O lado de dentro era ainda mais especial, com morangos, champagnes e muitas almofadas.

House impediu que ela entrasse sozinha porque queria fazer as honras do casamento, segurou ela no colo e entraram juntos para a primeira noite de amor da lua de mel.

Ele a deitou delicadamente e a beijou bem devagar, suas mãos percorreram todo o seu corpo com carinhos leves, deixando-a arrepiada.

Cuddy podia sentir seu coração acelerar, bombeando sangue e esquentando seu corpo, ela fechou os olhos e se entregou àquela paixão ardente que estava sentindo.

Era surreal pensar que ele era seu marido e que iam começar a construir uma vida juntos.

House desceu o zíper de seu vestido e a deixou apenas de lingerie, beijando seu pescoço e nuca enquanto ela tirava sua camisa e abria sua calça.

Por mais que estivessem completamente envolvidos naqueles carinhos, ambos tinham urgência em sentir e amar, era como se aquilo fosse necessário para fazê-los acreditar que todo aquele dia foi real.

E então eles estavam completamente nus e encaixados, fazendo movimentos leves de vai em vem quase na mesma intensidade das ondas que quebravam no mar.

Eles transaram sem pressa nenhuma, se deliciando com cada sensação e agradecendo por estarem juntos de novo.

A noite foi pequena para todas as posições em que fizeram amor, usaram o champagne, os morangos, mãos, bocas, quase querendo que aquela noite não acabasse nunca.

Ele estavam abraçados observando o nascer do sol quando House a levou ainda nua para o mar, onde transaram novamente e fizeram juras de amor.

Um dia como esse valia a pena todo o sofrimento que tiveram.

Em meio ao balanço do mar, enquanto o sol se levantava, um encontro de olhos azuis parou o mundo por um momento.

House e Cuddy disseram em sincronia:

"Eu te amo."

Isso era só o começo.

**FIM**


	14. Lisa House

Cuddy estava em seu escritório quando um advogado bem mal humorado entrou.

"A senhora é a doutora House?"

"Sim?"

"Gostaria que assinasse aqui e aqui."

Ele apontou para duas folhas e lhe disse que era um processo .

"Como? Eu não estou entendendo.."

"Você está sendo processada por sua paciente, Jessica Austen."

"Olha me desculpa, mas eu não tenho nenhuma…"

_ Eu não acredito, eu não acredito, eu não acredito._

"Eu acho que você se enganou comigo, provavelmente o processo é pro outro doutor House."

"Não, acho que não, eu acabei de falar com ele e ele disse a mesma coisa."

O sangue de Cuddy começou a fervilhar, ela não acreditava que ele estava fazendo isso de novo, era a segunda vez em apenas um mês.

"Espere um momento que eu já volto."

Ela saiu marchando de seu escritório, quase afundando o piso de tão pesado que era seu andar.

Passou por sua porta, viu um empregado mudando os dizeres de seu nome e seguiu em frente, até brecar impulsivamente e se virar de volta.

Seu novo nome já estava estampado em sua porta, indicando que a diretora do hospital se chamava Lisa House.

Ela se aproximou do homem que tinha acabado de trocar seu nome.

"Desculpa mas esse nome…"

Ela olhou para a porta do elevador e viu House saindo com sua equipe.

"…Me traz muito problema."

Ela tentou se desculpar e fez um último pedido.

"Você pode voltar pra Lisa Cuddy?"

Ele concordou meio sem vontade e ela foi atrás de House querendo matá-lo, o que era normal em todos os dias.

**_O que seria dele se ela não o amasse?_**


End file.
